Roll of the Dice
by Moonlight Blizzard
Summary: Zach and Cammie went to a casino in Monte Carlo for vacation. Turns out, the casino was a cover for an elite assassin school. What will happen when their Big Boss wanted the couple for himself? Disclaimer: consider story disclaimed!
1. Chapter 1

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 1**

Cameron Morgan sat in her clean office in Langley, bored right out of her mind. She was sitting on the comfortable chair in front of her wooden desk, a stack of papers waiting to be read in front of her. Her eyes scanned the first page over and over again, but no words seemed to enter her mind.

Sighing, she pick the papers and shove them into the top drawer. The mission report can wait. Right now, she had another thing in mind.

She checked her watch. 16:30. _Good,_ she thought to herself. _He'll be done by now._

Cammie quickly walked out of her office, down the hallways, and into the elevator. She pressed the button that lead her to Sublevel 4, and when there was a 'ding' and the doors opened, she walked out of the elevator. Down another hallways, descending a set of winding stairs, and finally she saw him walking at her direction.

His blue shirt was wrinkled. His eyes seemed tired and he slightly dragged his feet as he walked. But when he saw her, a smile lit up his expression.

"What are you doing here?" Zachary Goode asked his long-time girlfriend.

Cammie smiled as he took her hand and guided her back the way she'd just came.

"What do you think?" She replied in a flirty, teasing tone. But then she said sympathetically. "Tired?"

Zach smirked. "You need to ask? He's a really tough nut to crack. I've been interrogating him for 5 hours straight before he _finally_ told us the info we need."

Cammie rubbed his back comfortingly. "At least it's done. You're free now?"

Zach laughed. Being with Cammie always succeeded in making him feel better. "Someone's impatient," he commented.

The couple got into the empty elevator and Zach pressed the button.

"Shouldn't you be checking your sub's report?"

Cammie pouted. "I'm _sooo_ bored. I can't even understand a single word! And I'm _hungry._"

Zach smiled at his girlfriend. "Aren't you always?" he asked teasingly, but winced when Cammie hit his arm.

"Okay, okay. Where do you wanna eat?"

They went out of the elevator on the fifteenth floor and strolled to a double door.

~*:*:*:*~

They were at the highest level of the CIA office, and the fifteenth floor is the offices of the CIA directors and his direct subordinates. Langley has fifteen floors plus five sublevels. Each floor has its own unique design, although each window is missile-proof, each room is soundproof, and there are countless cameras with no blind spots on each floor.

The fifteenth floor has black-and-white marble floor, clean white walls, and polished mahogany doors. The fourteenth floor has dark green and ivory marble floors and the walls are made from chocolate-red marble with ivory doors. It's the office for Security Department (which means all the cameras are being monitored here) and meeting rooms.

The thirteenth floor is the Department of Operative Development and Human Intelligence (where they run schools such as the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women – Cammie's school, and the Blackthorne Institute for Men – Zach's school - as well as organizing the CIA Summer Training Camp and stuff) and the Department of Sabotage and Seemingly Accidental Explosions (the name explains it).

The twelfth floor is for the Department of Protection. They specialize in protection missions, duh. The eleventh floor is for Department of Guerrilla Warfare and the Department of Identifying Characteristics Removal. The agents used to refer to _that_ particular department as 'Department of Free-Plastic-Surgery'. Needless to say, the floor, door, and walls are all sterile white.

The tenth floor is the Department of International Affairs. It's basically the administration office of the CIA. All mission requests are being handled there, and they assign each mission on the agents.

The second to ninth floor are agent's offices. The CIA agents get their offices based on their clearance level. The second floor is for newbies. The third is for agents with clearance level 1 and 2, the fourth is for level 3 and 4, the fifth is for level 5 and 6, and the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth floor each is for level 7, 8, 9, and 10.

The first floor is the lobby, cafeteria, and training grounds. The floor is made from wood with brick walls, adding a nature-ish feeling to the building. Sublevel 1 is the Department of Cover and Disguise. The whole floor is like a big, very complete shopping mall. Sublevel 2 and 3 is the Department of Research and Development. They got labs, computer rooms, a 'warehouse' for failed prototypes, etc. Sublevel 4 and 5 only contains cells for prisoners and interrogation rooms.

You see, in the CIA, you'll do missions with different difficulties. They have a clear rule on the clearance level you get. For example, to get clearance level 1 you have to succeed in 26 mission, for clearance level 2 you have to complete 48 missions, and so on.

However, in special cases it is possible for an agent to get a higher clearance level before they complete enough missions. In some cases the agent's rewarded for their exceptional character, or complete success in a mission. In any case you have to be more exceptional than an agency full of exceptional people.

After you get level 11 clearance, though, you no longer will operate in field. You will be specialized in a department where you'll basically help running the CIA. However, sometimes there agents still went on missions. Missions they get are practically mission impossible, and it could take months, years, to complete. Or fail.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie and Zach are both level 5 agents. They are both the best agents of their generation, and so – even though they had been working in the CIA for only 3 years – they had been assigned in more than 100 missions.

A mechanic voice blared from the high-tech speakers around them. _Identifying agents… please identify yourself._

Zach cleared hold the door knob for three seconds before he let go. Cammie immediately reached the knob and did the same.

After three seconds, the double doors opened automatically with the mechanic voice saying _Welcome, Agent Zachary Goode. Welcome, Agent Cameron Morgan._

They strolled through the doors and went down another set of corridors. Left, right, forward, and another left. They arrived in front of a set of mahogany doors. It's Kennedy Samuels, the Head of Department of International Affairs. Zach had been interrogating a leader of a small terrorist organization from Ghana, and Kennedy had taken a personal interest on Zach's case and had asked him to report the result immediately to her.

"I'll be just a moment," Zach said, dropping Cammie's hand.

Cammie simply nodded. "Okay. I'll be right here. Hurry, though. I'm _hungry._"

Zach chuckled and went inside.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie tapped her foot on the black marble. _Damn! What's taking him so long?_ She thought, then grumbled again. Her stomach rumbled, much to her dismay. Zach said that he'll be 'just a moment', but so far he's been inside for 45 minutes.

Cammie grumbled again and finally she heard the door being opened and her irritating boyfriend showed up.

"Finally! I thought you died in there or something!" she exclaimed.

Zach rolled his eyes.

"What's taking you so long? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting? You know I'm _starving! _And you dare making me wait so long?" Cammie rambled on and on as they quickly went to the elevator.

Zach smiled wryly. He knew that Cammie hates it when she has to wait for a long time, but he couldn't help it. Kennedy had wanted a very detailed explanation, and he had to please his boss.

"Sorry, Cam. Dinner's on me, how's that?"

Cammie glared at him before turning on her heels and speed-walked down the halls.

"I want Burger King!" she called behind her back and Zach chuckled under his breath, knowing that she forgave him already.

~*:*:*:*~

"Zach?"

"Mmhm?"

"I've been thinking…" Cammie trailed off, uncertain.

They were at their apartment, cuddling on a loveseat. Zach was playing with her hair while they were watching the news.

"What is it?"

"I want to take a break."

"WHAT?"

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN: This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Actually, I go the inspiration from a dream. Literally. I dreamt about what I'm planning as the whole plot of the story one night and I immediately thought that that's a pretty good plot. **

**Anyway, if you got any ideas how I should continue, please review! I highly appreciate all your critique and suggestions!**

**I don't come from an English-speaking country, so if I made any grammar errors, please tell me… And I obviously don't know how Langley look like, so I'm just using my imagination and Ally Carter's reference… hehe…**

**If you have any ideas on how Langley should look like, or if you have any more detailed ideas on the building, please tell me, 'cuz I want to make the story as realistic as possible.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 2**

Zach was really taken aback. Out of the blue, Cammie wanted to _take a break_? "What did I do?"

To his surprise, Cammie laughed.

"Not in _that_ sense, dummy. It's not about us…"

"Oh."

Cammie chuckled again, but then she was hesitant. "I'm thinking… I know we've got really good job and all, and we've got the highest clearance lever for our generation…"

"But…" Zach continued. _There's always a but_, he thought to himself.

"But I think I want to take a break for a while. Maybe go on a vacation or something…" Cammie trailed off again.

She wanted Zach to accompany her. He is, after all, her boyfriend. She was really in the mood for a romantic gateway. But she knew that he loved his job so much. Don't get her wrong, she loved hers too, but at the moment her heart wasn't really on it. That's why she decided she wants to relax for a while, and until her passion for her job returned (which she was confident wouldn't take too long), she wants to do nothing but sit back and enjoy life.

But the thing is, going alone is unimaginable to her. But she was afraid to voice her plea. She didn't want to make Zach choose between her and his job, because she was pretty certain he would do anything for her. _But will he enjoy it as much as I do?_

Zach sensed her hesitation. He understood her so well that it didn't take him long to guess what she wanted. What were her worries. _Of course_, he thought. _It's such a Cammie-like thing to do. Always worrying._

So Zach gave her an easy grin and asked, "Want me to come?"

She blushed a little. Though her heart jumped at his words, she still said, "Actually, yes… But I don't want you to offer that just because you're doing it for me. Are you really sure? How about your work?"

"Hmm… Going on a vacay with my hot girlfriend, or stay back home for the dull work. Though choice, don't you think?" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Cammie blushed a deeper shade of red as he described her as hot, but she grinned at him. "Now we just have to worry about how to tell Kennedy we're taking a break."

He laughed. "She'll have a heart attack."

~*:*:*:*~

"What are you thinking?" Kennedy screeched.

Zach rolled his eyes at her overreaction. However, Cammie stayed as calm as ever.

"You know we can't afford that! Do you think the CIA is like a normal company? You know that even though you have no mission in the near future, you know as well as I do that it could change in a second? You know!" Kennedy ranted, pacing back and forth in her office.

She was really reluctant to give them a time off, however justified their reasons were. They said that because they won't be having any missions soon, and because they haven't had a chance to relax in five years, and there are still many agents of the CIA that are better than them and therefore there would be no need to send _them_ in particular for any missions, blah, blah, blah.

Even though she hated to admit it, but she had personally liked Zach and Cammie. They are smart, hard-working, and they always treated her with such respect. But there was a small, nagging voice in the back of her mind, and she knew that she will give in eventually. Oh, well…

"Very well, then," Kennedy sat back on her chair, startling the couple with her sudden approval.

They'd thought they would have to rant for hours to even place doubt in her mind. Who knew she'll react like this?

"Ummm… What?" Cammie asked again, unsure whether she had heard correctly.

Kennedy suppressed a smile. She had to maintain her 'upset boss' act. "You heard me. I grant you permission. Your reasons are true, and may I say they are nicely delivered. I approve."

Zach was equally surprised, but he managed to keep his façade and said, "Thank you, Ms. Samuels. We won't be leaving for long."

Kennedy nodded. "I'll give you three months, at most. Consider it a summer vacation. But we have to device a way to contact you in case there's an emergency."

Cammie silently sighed. She wanted to go on a _relaxed_ vacation, without needing to think about her sometimes-crazy life at work. But Kennedy's request was logical. In a spy's life, a second is all it takes to change everything. They can't know what will happen next. And spies don't get sloppy. Precautions are always a must.

"I think it should be something simple. I don't want to check for a dead drop or something on our _vacation_. Can't you just call us?" Zach suggested.

Kennedy considered it for a moment. "But cell phones are too traceable. I don't think it would be very wise to simply tell you classified information on phone."

"True. But you don't have to tell us why you need us, right? You can simply tell us to come and tell us the problem in the headquarters," Cammie argued.

"What if you're conveniently close to the 'problem'? Won't it be a hassle to come back here and then fly again to the way you just came? No. A cellphone won't do, as well as e-mails or anything like that."

"So what's your suggestion, then?" Zach asked, a little exasperated.

"Hmmm… something not too complicated, but not to simple…" Kennedy muttered, and Zach rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

"How about codes? You can send us a coded message," Cammie suggested.

The three argued back and forth for a long time, but at last they decided that if Zach and Cammie were needed, Kennedy will send them numbers that will refer to a city (based on a CIA-approved list), and they will meet whoever else Kennedy sent to meet them in the main airport's entrance. It's a complicated method, but that will do.

~*:*:*:*~

Finally the couple left Kennedy's office. They sat on the long couches in the hallways of the fifteenth floor for a moment, before Zach break the silence.

"You know, maybe we could start packing. I won't leave my office as a mess," he said, smirking.

Cammie agreed. They weren't neat freaks, but they prefer to be neat anyways. They made their way to the elevators and went to the fifth floor. The elevator doors opened and they walked to a hallway with beige walls and light yellow marble floor with modern-looking white doors.

As they arrived at Cammie's shared office, Zach walked right in. Cammie shared her office with Tiffany and Adelaide. Unfortunately, their clearance level isn't high enough to get them an office on their own. No, that would take clearance level 7 or higher.

The office is just like any other offices on the fifth floor. It is a square room with sandglass partitions with sandglass doors and steel handles marking each agent's office. There are some couches, a toilet at a corner, and a steel shelf for weapons, comms, napotine patches, and other everyday-spy gadgets.

They walked into Cammie's room, and Zach plopped down on her chair. Cammie raised her eyebrow. "Don't you want to pack?"

Zach laughed softly, and Cammie frowned. "What?"

"We haven't decided where we want to go, you know," he said, amused.

Cammie's eyes grew wide and she slapped her forehead. "Oh!"

Zach laughed at her. "You know, it's so weird. We have everything for a perfect vacation except destination."

Cammie playfully punched him. "Don't laugh at me. It doesn't really matter to me, you know. The point is, we're outta here."

He smirked, then said, "How if we go to somewhere tropical? I heard Indonesia had some really cool diving sites."

Cammie already shaking her head. "Not Asia. It's too far."

"South America? Brazil's really nice this time of year. The beaches will be cool, too."

"Hot, you mean?" Cammie teased. "Why are you keep suggesting beaches?"

"Because I want to see you in a bikini," Zach said impishly, but his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and he laughed as Cammie punched him again.

"You're such a guy."

"You just notice it now?"

Cammie smiled and peck him lightly. "Actually, it's been a while. I'm not lesbian, you know."

Zach laughed again. "Trust me, I know."

Cammie laughed with him for a while, but then she turned serious. "Seriously. Where are we going?"

"Monte Carlo."

"Monte Carlo?" Cammie repeated, surprised.

Zach shrugged. "I'm in the mood for blackjack."

Cammie considered it before a smile graced her lips. "How's your luck?"

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN: So, I think this story will be about 20 chapters, tops. And I'm planning to update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, cuz that's the days when I got to use my laptop (my mom's REALLY strict!)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is basically meaningless, and it has no important part to the story, but I hate time skips so I avoid creating one, though they are inevitable… (sigh). Just a reminder, Kennedy is head of Department of International Affairs. She's the one who handled all missions, so she's like the manager for the CIA. And yes, I come from Indonesia, so I know for a fact that the diving sites here really are cool! **

**For the next chapter Cam and Zach are going to arrive at the casino, so if you have any suggestion on what it should look like (I'm thinking about something very grand… and high-class), or what do you think the name of the casino is (cuz I really have no idea on that one. What is the national language in Monte Carlo, anyway?) please, please, please tell me…**

**Any critique is very welcome. And suggestions, please? Review!**

**Thank you for TheGoodeChameleon, , Gabby22, stephaniek, Embyr7, BookWorm028, TheChameleon.x, Jenna98, PheoNox, and cammiemorganrules for adding this story to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert list… You really made my day!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Gogirl369 : thanks… You're right, it's a totally nerve-wracking experience. I actually checked my email on every opportunity to see if there's any review or update about my story (–w–). Anyway, thanks for your idea about Langley. Cam's office is for you .**

**Stephaniek : Thanks so much! I'll try to be a fast updater, but… again… my mom's really strict, so… (T A T).**

**PheoNox : Thank you! I really hope this chapter please you.. (*w*)**

**Thechameleon.x : Indonesia…. Hehe… Do you know where that is? Because most foreigners know Bali, but they don't know that Bali is an Indonesian island. Where do you come from?**

**Jenna98 : Thanks a ton, seriously. I'm so glad to read your response! Sorry if this is short, but I seriously don't know what more to say…**

**NightLifeWriter : Thank you! You're right, this is a really awesome world. I'm sorry for those errors, and I hope I made fewer mistakes in this chapter, because, frankly, correcting is not my trait .]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 3**

Zach groaned, "I have a rotten luck."

They were on a plane heading to Monaco, and Cammie has gotten the window seat while Zach was sandwiched between her and a smelly, disgusting, old grandma, who fell asleep on his shoulder, snoring and drooling the whole time.

Cammie laughed. "Don't worry. We'll land soon."

Right on cue, the speakers blared and they heard the pilot announce that they have arrived at Monaco and will land immediately.

Zach sighed. "Finally! I'm gonna have to change my shirt!"

~*:*:*:*~

They took their luggage and went through the usual airport procedure. Outside the airport, Zach hailed a cab and they were off to Monte Carlo.

Cammie cuddled to Zach, enjoying his presence, and Zach did the same. She had booked a room at Le Grand Casino – a five-star hotel and casino – and she was really thrilled. She tried to imagine how life was going to be for the next three months: relaxing, swimming, shopping, gambling… and dating.

Cammie smiled, contented.

"Have you been to a casino before?" Zach murmured to her ear.

Cammie shook her head. "Nope. I've always been a good girl."

Zach chuckled. "Oh, really? Why do I have a completely opposite opinion?"

"Sneaking around school doesn't really make me a bad girl, you know," she shrugged.

"Did I mentioned anything about breaching security?" he teased.

Cammie blushed, and decided to change the topic. "So have _you_ been to a casino?"

"Nope. I've always been a good guy," he said, mimicking her tone.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "How about that time in Brazil? Didn't you tell me you had to go undercover as a drunk gambler?"

"That was just a cover, so it doesn't really count, you know," Zach said sheepishly.

Cammie smirked. He looked so cute when he's sheepish. "Ah… Is that so, Mr. Goode?"

Zach grinned at her, knowing where she was heading, "In my case, yes. But not in yours."

"Hmm… But technically, when I 'breached security', I wasn't Cameron Morgan, so it doesn't count." Cammie grinned back.

Zach laughed and commented, "You just have to defend yourself, don't you?"

~*:*:*:*~

When they arrived at Monte Carlo, it was about 11 p.m. according to the local time. They fell silent for a moment, awe-struck. The city was filled with high buildings, no doubt they were either malls or casinos or hotels. The city was bathed in colorful lights from those buildings, giving an amazing view.

The cab pulled up at Le Grand Casino, and the hotel looked totally 'le grand'. Black marble steps leading up to the porch, where the front wall of the casino made entirely from glass, viewing the two-stories lobby.

A man took their luggage, and Zach pulled Cammie's hand, entering the lobby. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with antique paintings decorated the walls. Elevators lined the right side of the room, and on the left there was a giant winding stair leading up to the lounge above. Receptionist tables lined in front of them.

A huge clock with two pillars on both sides was hanging on the wall above the receptionist, and as they watched, the clock chimed eleven times and the metallic pillars opened and six golden children (no doubt dolls) with different musical instruments emerged on golden plates and a very beautiful music played.

Zach leaned into Cammie and whispered, "Wanna dance?"

Cammie laughed, but shook her head. "Not now. I want to enjoy the show."

After five minutes, the music ended, and the golden children glided back into the pillars and the pillars closed.

Cammie snapped out of her trance when Zach tugged her arm, pulling her to the receptionist. They checked in and the lady who was serving them gave them two room keys. Their room number was 1546, and they immediately went to their room to unpack.

~*:*:*:*~

The room was as magnificent as other part of the hotel. It has a small kitchen with a bar and a glass dining table with four chairs, sofas and a huge TV, a bathroom with bathtub and shower, and a huge, white bed.

Cammie threw her bags on the sofas, and went to the double glass doors which led to a porch. She inhaled the midnight air and enjoyed the view in front of her. There was a garden, with the four sides of the hotel surrounding it. Apparently, Le Grand Casino was shaped like an O.

She felt strong, familiar arms wrapped her waist, and Zach rested his head on top of hers.

"Wanna go on a stroll?" Cammie asked, smiling.

Zach nodded, and together they went down to the park. They simply walked around, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery. The park has a jogging path as well as a playground for children, located near an Amphitheatre with a giant fountain marking the center of the park.

Cammie sat on a swing, and Zach sat beside her.

"When are we going to see the casino?" Zach asked.

Cammie laughed. She was in a really good mood. "A little impatient, are we? Relax. Maybe tomorrow we can go. We've got time."

Zach nodded as he watched Cammie swinging back and forth. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair flying around, the hotel lights bathing her, making her looked like she was glowing.

Zach smiled, contented. He had three months to enjoy with his girlfriend. What's the rush?

At exactly midnight, the giant fountain in front of them began to dance. Zach always loved watching dancing fountains. The moving water, the lights, the music… he always felt calm whenever he watched the show.

He glanced at his girlfriend, who was watching the fountain intently. She felt his gaze, and turned to smile at him. He leaned in to kiss her, and she felt sparks flew as their lips met.

It was a very picture-perfect scene; a silhouette of a couple kissing in the dark on swings, while a fountain danced in the background. Life was perfect at the moment.

~*:*:*:*~

In a computer-filled room, a computer began to beep. A young woman about 25 quickly sat in front of it.

A window was opened, and she gasped at what she saw. It showed a list of guests who were staying in Le Grand Casino, and two names flashed. The woman pushed her glasses up and clicked both of their names.

Two new windows appeared on the screen. One window showed a picture of a handsome young man, about her age, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The other picture showed a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and ever-changing eyes.

She scrolled down and read the text below each picture. She raised an eyebrow, and leaned back on her chair, deep in thought. Then, she pulled a phone and dialed number 9.

The phone beeped four times before a man answered her call, "This better be good, Stephanie."

"Sir, I'm in the database room, and suddenly one of the computers beeped, and…" she rattled, but the man cut her off.

"Just go straight to the point. What is it?"

"Sir, we have two agents."

"Are they a threat?"

"I don't know, sir. They just checked in."

"Where are they from?"

"The CIA, sir."

"CIA?" the man shouted, causing Stephanie to pulled her phone away.

"Umm… Yes, Sir. What should we do?"

The man considered it for a moment. "We'll watch their movements first. There is a possibility that this meant nothing."

"Yes, sir."

"Place bugs and cameras in their room."

"Of course, sir."

"And… Stephanie?"

"Sir?"

"Who are they?"

"Oh, ummm…" Stephanie exited the two windows and opened the window where two names flashed in a blue box.

"Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan, Sir."

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Sir, do you know them?"

There was silence for a while, then the man said again. "Stephanie, I want them both. Bring them to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Okay, so today's Sunday, that means I won't be updating until next Thursday (I won't go to school on Thursday, so I'll be able to use my computer (*w*)! Yaay!). See you next week!**

**Anyway, I've decided that each chapter will take 5 pages on Microsoft Word, but apparently I love to rant about things, so the AN is sooo long! Hehe… Don't worry, the 5 pages don't include AN, so I hope every chapter has the same length.**

**Do you know what is the difference between 'visit' and 'hit' in the Traffic Stats?**

**Oh, and I don't think their friends are going to show in this story, but if you have any suggestions about them, please review! And did I make any grammar error? FYI, Le Grand Casino is a real casino name in Monte Carlo, though I took the liberty to describe its appereance.**

**Please, please review!**

**Thank you for QuitetheSardonic, Pianist 707, TheChameleon.x, annam645, Laugh-a-lot-Martian, SharonLoves1D, and f0r3v3rstr0n9 for adding this story to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert list… And special thanks for gogirl369 for adding me to your Favorite Author as well as Favorite Story! I literally squealed when I checked my Gmail and I saw that you've done that… Thank you!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Pianist707 : You're thirteen? Wow, you're 4 years younger than I am… I'm 17… hehe… Don't worry. I won't write about sex or anything like that, because, honestly, in my country we're not allowed to move in together or anything, and I've never watch sex videos in my life (and my record won't be broken anytime soon), so I don't know how **_**that**_** works… So they'll just be making out, tops. My mom just laughed and said thanks. I personally thank you for that! **

**Gogirl369 : You're welcome… and thanks too for the info. You're right, Monte Carlo is in Monaco, so the main language is French… Actually, I've got the whole plot planned, but I'm pretty sure I can use your friend's idea somewhere. That's gonna be interesting… Tell her thanks for her idea! But can you give me details for that one? Because I tried to imagine how's blackjack's heist is supposed to be, and I got blank (–w–)…**

**TheChameleon.x : Thank you for the long review! To be honest, I prefer longer reviews ;-). London? That's amazing! I've always wanted to go to London, but unfortunately the plane ticket (and pounds) is too expensive (T A T)… How's life there? And I'm sorry, but I mean Monte Carlo in HS2, so it's in Monaco. You've been to a casino? What's it like? I'm 17 and the last time I tried to went in, the security won't let me! Thank you for the info, anyway. Especially the one about the 'lit up at night' thing… The scene when Zach and Cammie arrived and strolled around Monte Carlo is for you . **

**PheoNox : Thanks…. I'm glad you like it, because I was worried that the last chapter isn't as good as what everyone expected (particularly me…) because it's more a filler chapter… But really, thanks a lot!**

**Jenna98 : Haha… Yeah, I'm trying to make a sort-of cliffy ending for each chapter, because that's what I like when I read book/fanfictions… but I have no plans to break up our favorite couple in this story… **

**Laugh-a-lot-Martian : Thank you… I'll try to be consistent and update as soon as I can.**

**SharonLoves1D : Thanks… Actually, in my dream they were in a casino, (you know how dreams are… one moment they're in a casino, next they're in a dorm room… That's how I got the idea of a casino as an assassin-school cover, because my dream was more a nightmare… ;-) But I guess even nightmares can be inspirational… hehe) Then I watch Monte Carlo played by Selena Gomez and I decided they'll go to Monte Carlo!)]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 4**

Zach woke up, warm and content. It was their first day in Monte Carlo, and he was very excited. The fact that Cammie was snuggled up to him in her – very sexy – lingerie added up to his excitement.

He carefully rose from the bed, careful not to wake her up. He was aware that she was _not_ a morning person, and she got really grouchy if anyone disturbed her beauty sleep. He grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower, and then he checked the refrigerator. He smiled, contented, when he found that it was nicely stocked. He quickly started to make themselves coffee and breakfast.

Cammie woke up to the sound and smell of fried bacon. She stretched and quickly jumped out of bed, to find her boyfriend, and – more importantly – a cup of hot coffee waiting for her on the glass dining table. She hummed contentedly, and quickly drank her coffee.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Zach rolled his eyes.

Cammie placed the empty cup in the sink and quickly washed it. "Sorry… morning!" she grinned easily, then went over to him and peck his cheek.

He smiled at her, flipping the eggs he was frying expertly. Then he pulled two plates and set the eggs and bacons, serving them on the dining table. Cammie grabbed milk and poured it into glasses. The couple quickly ate their breakfast.

"So, what's our plan today?" Zach asked her, scarfing his breakfast down.

"Hmm… I recall promising you we'll check out the casino today…" Cammie replied, sipping her milk.

Zach's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. "That sounds okay to me," he grinned. "Let's go!"

~*:*:*:*~

They quickly went down to the hotel lobby, and found out that the hotel was connected to a mall and the casino. Cammie quickly noted to herself to go shopping later that day, if she managed to drag Zach out from the casino.

They went to Le Grand Casino, and Zach pulled out $10,000 and exchange his money for tokens.

"Are you sure?" Cammie asked him, feeling slightly worried. "Maybe you better start out slowly, you know…"

Zach simply grinned and pulled her hand to a blackjack table. "Come on, I'm feeling lucky today. Besides," he gave her a lopsided smile that made her melt, "I have big allowance."

Cammie laughed and wrapped her arm around his. "Fine. Just don't waste all your money on this, okay?"

"Oh, babe, you'll see that I'm an expert card player."

"That, I believe."

~*:*:*:*~

"What did I tell you?" Zach asked smugly after he won ten games in a row.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You know how casinos work. They'll let you win at first, and then you'll start to loose."

"Oh, trust me. It won't come to that. I'm way too Goode for that."

Cammie rolled her eyes again at his stupid pun. "Yeah, yeah, Zach. Whatever you say."

"Okay, I'm hungry!"

Cammie was taken aback with his response. "What?"

It was Zach's turn to roll his eyes. "You heard me. Besides, it's two already. Let's go grab some lunch."

Cammie nodded. "I'm in the mood for sushi. I'll treat you today."

~*:*:*:*~

They went to the mall and strolled around to find a sushi restaurant. After they ate, Cammie persuaded Zach to go shopping first before they went back to the casino.

They went in and out of shops, and, out of habit, occasionally checked for tails. They found nothing out of the ordinary, though, so after a while, they stopped and enjoyed themselves.

Cammie wasn't exactly one for shopping trips, but she loved to find one-of-a-kind things and souvenirs for her friends back in the States. She managed to find some presents for her most of her friends and family, and now she was looking for a perfect present for Macey.

"You know how she is! She basically had _everything_, because whenever she wanted something, she could simply buy it without giving it a thought! What do you think I should buy her? Clothes? No, no… Jewelry?" she ranted on and on, and Zach was barely listening to her.

Finally, he sighed. "Cammie, relax! Why don't you get her food? You know everyone loves chocolate."

Cammie stared at him, dumbfounded. "You right! Let's go!" she exclaimed and dragged him into a chocolate shop in front of them.

Finally, they bought three bags of chocolate – mostly for themselves, because they were both chocoholics. They decided to return to their room to drop their things before went out for dinner.

The couple quickly arranged an agreement. Zach would decide – and pay – what to have for dinner, while Cammie would decide for lunch. They would eat breakfast using the coupons the hotel gave them.

~*:*:*:*~

They were eating lasagna for dinner when he first noticed that something was off.

"Hey, Cam?" Zach asked.

"Hmmm?" she looked up from her lasagna.

"Do you think something is… off?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That man behind you, on table 23."

Cammie casually got up and went to the bathroom. When she was back, she said in a low voice. "What about… What?"

Zach was looking at her strangely. "You went to the bathroom on purpose just to _look_ at him?"

Cammie had a sheepish expression on her face. "Actually, I… uh… multitasked."

Zach laughed, "Of course you do."

Cammie blushed and looked down to continue eating her lasagna.

"Gallagher Girl? What do you see?"

He was using _the_ words. Everyone who knew her knew that she would response to the question with complete seriousness. And he wasn't disappointed.

She sat up straight, and – sounding much Joe Solomon's student – rattled. "He was wearing dark blue shirt, black jeans, and black running shoes. His appearance was nondescript. He would make a fine pavement artist with a look like that, and there is no food on his table, just a wine glass."

Zach nodded. "Exactly. This restaurant is not the kind of place for people to just order drinks, don't you think? And he's been watching us the whole time," he said, barely moving his lips.

Cammie frowned. "Who could he be? The COC is long gone, and we're on a _vacation_, for heaven's sake."

Zach tensed a little, but then he relaxed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Maybe he's just waiting for his girlfriend. You're right. We're on vacation. Sorry…"

She smiled at him. He knew her so well. He caught her silent plea to reassure her and leave their spy world behind.

~*:*:*:*~

They were at the casino when it happened.

Zach was playing poker, and Cammie had to admit that his poker face was excellent. She was contented to simply watch him play, and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

The casino was full of people. Occasionally, people would accidentally bump into her. Maybe there were too many people who bumped to her. Maybe she was too engrossed in her boyfriend's game. Maybe it was the exhilarating feeling the casino seemed to give her.

Or maybe it was her determination to enjoy her vacation and forget all about her work for a while, but she didn't notice anything when a man in dark blue shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers tripped and grabbed her and Zach's shoulder for support.

She barely noticed when the man muttered his apologies and went away.

She certainly didn't notice the napotine patches on her right arm and Zach's shoulder.

All she noticed was suddenly the world started spinning around her, and the sounds around her were suddenly muted. And her boyfriend suddenly slumped on his chair, passed out cold, a winning card fell from his hand, and two men immediately grabbed him and dragged him away.

She wanted to run after him, but she was too dizzy to even call his name.

She felt her legs gave out underneath her, but strong arms grabbed her waist and supported her weight. She felt those arms dragged her off somewhere.

And her world went black.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : As promised, an update on Thursday. I'll update again from tomorrow till Sunday. Pleasee, pleaseee review!**

**You know, it's funny that right after I wrote Chapter 3 (the dancing-fountain thing), my parents took me to Grand Indonesia (GI) for dinner. FYI, GI is the best mall in Indonesia, and it has and indoor dancing fountain. Turns out, my parents took me to eat at a restaurant right in front of the fountain, and just as we sat, the fountain began dancing… LOL. What a coincidence!**

**Anyways, for all Indonesian reviewers, I'm going to answer your reviews in Indonesian, because it's plain weird to talk to fellow Indonesians in English… And one of the reasons why I really envy Americans is because in Indonesia, books take soooo long to be published here. **

**I don't think OSOT is out yet. I read it on the internet… But maybe it' already published in Periplus or Kinokuniya, but it is hardcover and soooo expensive. I'm content to wait till they publish the soft cover (about 2 years from now, seeing even OGSY is still in hardcover (-_-).)**

**If you read my profile, then you'll know that I don't have twitter account. But please follow my sister's account on acarter1998! Pleaseeeee…**

**Oh, yeah. I need some ideas for the OOC characters, and if you want me to use your name (preferably your real name) for them, please tell me! And about your appearances and personality, too! I'll try to make the characters as you wish! **

**Do you prefer me to answer your reviews on shoutout, or do you prefer PM? Please tell me your opinion! And if you have any suggestions or critique, feel free to tell me! Review!**

**No offence, but I really don't know what to say to some reviews, so I won't do shoutout for those, just a really BIIIIG thanks from me for reviewing! You all really made my day when I opened my email!**

**As usual, thank you for f0r3v3rstr0n9, Laugh-a-lot-Martian, LondonGirlxXx, LalaGG98, cocky-gurl for adding this story to your Favorite Stories, Author Alert, and Story Alert list… **

**Shoutouts for:**

**F0r3v3rstr0n9 : To be honest, so far I only needed about 2 hours to write each chapter, so actually I **_**can **_**write more than a chapter a day, but where's the fun in that? I really like suspense :-) BTW, I live in Indonesia, but USA is my favorite country! I envy you for living there...**

**Jenna98 : Yeah… they're just sooo unlucky. Anyway, I'm thinking to stall a bit, you know… So maybe things won't get really serious until later on… And thank you so much because you've reviewed all my chapters! (*w*) Any suggestions on how I should continue?**

**Stephaniek : Thanks… Because I was just reading your review before I wrote Chapter 3, I'm using your name for the main evil female character… She's for you… So if you'll tell me about yourself or how do you think Stephanie's character should be, that would be really awesome (*w*)... (Sorry if she's evil… but she'll have a big part to play in this story). **

**Cocky-gurl : no, you're right. The language **_**is**_** French. Thanks so much for the info! ;-).**

**B: Haha…. Ya, q lhr d jkt, tp skrg tggl g tangerang… Btw, q pake bhs sms ja y… soalna aneh sih… hhe… u dr mn? Jkt jg? Sneng jg ad org indo yg bca… ;-)…**

**Inocensia-Rcv : Tq… aduh, ngmng indo ja y… aneh sih… hhe… yups, q lhr d jkt, tp skrg q d tangerang… u tggl dmn? Mksih y soal b. inggrisna…]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 5**

Zach groaned.

His whole body was sore, and all he could felt was his aching head. The last thing he remembered, he was at the casino, playing poker, when suddenly the lights went out.

_Guess I was knocked out,_ he mused.Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open, and instantly regreted his action when the lights blinded him for a while. But when he opened his eyes again, he was shocked at what he saw.

Being a CIA operative meant that he went on missions, and, obviously, he wasn't God. He made mistakes, and sometimes he got compromised. He had been knocked out for countless times before. He knew how 'kidnapping' should be!

Even though his previous 'kidnappings' involve napotine patches, they had never involved waking up untied. They had never involved waking up on a very comfortable, fluffy, sofa. They had never involved his girlfriend cuddling up to him, also untied. And they had never, ever, ever involved seeing his kidnapper smiling down at him, saying, "Tea?"

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie felt safe. Very safe. She could felt _him_. She could heard his laugh, she could felt his fingers playing with her hair, and, most of all, she could sense that he was there with her, protecting her against the world.

So she curled up against him, feeling completely contented, until she heard voices.

"Sorry, Sir. She's a deep sleeper."

Now, she recognized that voice. It was her lover's, no doubt. And apparently, he was talking about her. But when another man said, "No worries, Zachary. We had time. You're not in a hurry, are you?", she frowned. She couldn't recall ever hearing that voice before.

It was an old man's voice, no doubt. He sounded like Zach's grandfather, so patient and caring and wise. _Who is that guy?_

With a conscious effort, she tried to open her eyes. The lights blinded her, they were so bright, and she decided that she would resume her sleeping.

"No, Sir. Of course not."

She was immediately worried. She knew Zach so well, and she could detect the slight tension in his words. What was wrong?

Suddenly, memories flooded back into her, and she gasped, and bolted upright. "Zach!"

To her surprise, her boyfriend wasn't tied up, and so was she. They were in an office, by the look of it. There were comfortable sofas arranged around an antique coffee table, a wooden office desk on a platform at the back of the room, an elevator, and… a giant fish tank.

Cammie loved fish. She had her own aquarium back home, and she took great care of it. Whenever she went on missions she would take her 'babies' to one of her friends with a pack of fish food. She was so proud of her little aquarium, but what she saw in front of her made her babies look like nothing.

A fish tank filled the whole left side of the room. She could see thousands of fish swimming peacefully in it. There were corals and anemones, and for a moment she felt herself got lost in the beautiful blue world.

But then she was pulled out of her reverie by Zach, who gave her a look, and said in a relaxed tone that didn't match the expression in his eyes, "Yes, Cam?"

"Ah, Cameron dear. You're finally awake!" The unknown voice said cheerfully.

Cammie turned and studied the man. He was old, about 60 or more. His black hair had lots of grey, and his face had the crinkles of an old man. But his eyes were black and sharp, and unreadable. She frowned. She could sense that he was no ordinary person, and that got her worried.

The man seemed to read her mind, because he said, "Don't worry, Cameron. As I was saying to your boyfriend, here, I am sorry for the… ah… _inconvenience_, but that was necessary."

"Who are you?"

She didn't mean to be rude. Gallagher Girls, especially Gallagher Girls taught by Madame Dabney, was _never_ rude. But at the moment, she simply couldn't help herself.

Zach shot her another warning glance, and she quickly rephrased her words.

"I mean… who are you, Sir? You obviously know us, but we don't know you."

The man laughed lightly, and she had to admit that he had a nice laugh. "Alright, I'll explain everything now. But since my story is a pretty long one, why don't we make ourselves comfortable? Would you like some tea, Cameron?"

Cammie glanced at the cup in front of her, wary.

"Don't worry. Zachary had proved that I didn't drug it."

Her eyes widened when she realized that Zach had actually _drank_ the tea, but she quickly relaxed. She trusted Zach's abilities to decide that the tea was safe, and, besides, it wasn't like she had a choice.

So she crossed her legs, leaned back on the sofa, and sipped her tea. It was an Earl Grey, and she took a sip again. _Yum_…

"My name is Jacques Geoffrey. I own the Le Grand Casino and Hotel. And, I am the leader of the Merliott Agency."

"Merliott Agency?" Zach asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We work for the United Nations, so, technically, we work for the whole world, not just for a country."

Cammie tried not to feel insulted at his words, and, to her relief, her emotionless mask was as perfect as ever, and Jacques Geoffrey continued his explanations.

"Not only we own an agency, we also had a school. Our school is like the combination between Blackthorne," he nodded at Zach, "and Gallagher," he turned to Cammie. "But this is an all-girls school. We taught them everything.

"Our agency consist of more than 400 people, and we don't call them by their names. In our line of work, names are… temporary… So, we call them by their codenames. Please call me Beryl."

"The elf stone," Zach said, nodding. He was starting to get relaxed when he realized this old man had no intention on hurting him or Cammie.

"Yes," Beryl seemed to be delighted at Zach's response. "The mythical stone."

_Mythical_, Cammie thought. It suits him well.

"I am the leader, and we have the Council. They are King, Queen, Jack, Ace, Joker, Heart, Clover, and Spade. They are the… let's say they are my right hand."

"No Diamond?" Cammie blurted out. She was also getting relaxed.

Beryl chuckled. "No. Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz, and Turquoise – the Twelve Birthstones – are another group. They are the First Class Agents. Below them there are 36 Second Class Agents and 144 Third Class Agents. The lowest rank is the students."

"So… You only had 200 agents?" Zach quickly counted.

"If you don't count the students, then, yes. You see, the only way you can get a higher rank is when someone died or compromised, or simply quit. And unfortunately, that happens a lot," Beryl sighed.

"But… Why telling us all this?" Cammie frowned.

Beryl leaned towards them, folding his hand on his lap, and said softly. "Because I want you to join us."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Sorry if this chapter is one page too short. But if I continue, there won't be a good cliffhanger ends X-P… So, yeah. Anyways, actually I almost wrote a real novel once, the title is Cosplay, and Merliott Agency and all the agents are from that story. But I guess I can use the Agency here. It's all mine, though!**

**I'm a bit disappointed that no one gives me any ideas for the OOC characters… So I'm going to rewrite what I wrote on the last AN: I need some ideas for the OOC characters, and if you want me to use your name (preferably your real name) for them, please tell me! And about your appearances and personality, too! I'll try to make the characters as you wish! **

**Do you prefer me to answer your reviews on shoutout, or do you prefer PM? Please tell me your opinion! And if you have any suggestions or critique, feel free to tell me! Review!**

**If you notice any mistake or something that seems unrealistic, please tell me…. Please… please, please, please…**

**As usual, thank you for iloveGGandHP, RosegirlPrincess, JessTeapot, they're not puppies, Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan, Cookieluver15, and Cambria Baxter for adding this story to your Favorite Stories, Author Alert, and Story Alert list… And thank you for PheoNox, JessTeapot, and Gallaghergirl1897 who had reviewed my last chapter! Love you all!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**JessRobStar : Really? Thanks! BTW, you learn about Indonesia? What country are you from? And, yeah, I try to give cliffhanger endings for each chapter… That's what I love in stories ;-)**

**Jenna98 : You know, I want to say a really, really BIIIG thank you for you! You reviewed all my chapters right after I update! (*w*) Thanks so much! Do you have any suggestions on how I should continue?**

**Stephaniek : I like the idea on whole 'innocently evil' thing… I'll try to follow your idea… Thanks for reviewing! I think I'll follow your idea, so I imagine Stephanie is sarcastic, sneaky, but she's caring and thoughtful… Because, frankly, when I first imagined her character, the only thing I got in mind is glasses, pretty, brown hair in a bun, mature, and, of course, genius. **

**F0r3v3rstr0n9 : Haha… I won't recommend you trying to understand my shoutouts for Indonesians, because we Indonesian teenagers rarely write messages using full words like this. Usually, we'll abandon the vocal letters, like if I say 'you're so awesome' ('kamu keren banget') I'll write 'km krn bgt', so… hehe… we're lazy people…]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 6**

Zach shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, Sir… We don't want to be rude, but we work for the CIA."

Beryl looked very disappointed, but he said, "Oh, of course, of course. I understand… But can you two at least think about it?"

Cammie quickly nodded. "We'll think about it."

Beryl smiled his caring-grandfather smile. "Great! But can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Sir?" Zach said carefully.

"Can you be guest teachers for our Covert Operations class?" Beryl slapped his hands together, looking extremely excited.

Cammie pouted a little. She had wanted to leave her work behind, but she figured she didn't have a choice. "Very well, Sir. But we only have 3 months in Monte Carlo."

Beryl nodded quickly. "Of course, of course! I understand. But now, let me introduce you to one of the Council members."

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened with a _ding_, and a young women with thick glasses stepped in. She had startling blue eyes, and a serious expression. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a neat bun. She was wearing clothes that screamed 'business woman'. Cammie could immediately tell that she was a perfectionist.

"Zachary, Cameron, please meet Stephanie Blake."

"Queen," Stephanie said, holding out a hand to Cammie.

Figuring that 'Queen' was Stephanie's codename, Cammie quickly took her hand and said politely, "Chameleon."

Zach introduced himself as well. "Mystery."

Stephanie raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow. "You have the same name as one of our agents," she commented.

Zach smirked. "Oh?"

"Queen, could you please take our guests around?" asked Beryl.

Stephanie quickly nodded, and she turned back into the elevator.

~*:*:*:*~

"The mall?" Cammie asked, incredulous. "The entrance to the school is in the mall?"

Stephanie showed an exasperated look. "Just announce it to the world, would you?"

"Sorry."

Stephanie huffed, then said. "Just watch what I do."

She led them into a Louis Vuitton shop, and said to an employee. "I ordered a custom-made dress yesterday, is it here?" she asked in French, pushing her glasses up.

The woman nodded, and led them to the cashier table. She gave Stephanie a blue dress, and said, "Please try it first. Dressing room number 15 is available, Miss."

"_Merci_," Stephanie said curtly, and went into the dressing room.

Once inside, Stephanie hung the dress and pressed her palm against the mirror. A fingerprint scanner flashed, and the mirror slid open to reveal a clean, modern tunnel.

"You have to ask for a custom made item to any employee, and showing your bracelet. Then go to dressing room number 15." Stephanie explained.

"Bracelet?" Cammie asked, confused.

"You will get them later. Here we are!" she said, as they got out of the tunnel.

Cammie's eyes widened at what she saw.

They were in the end of a clean hallway, which was as glamorous as the hallways in Le Grand Hotel. There were chandeliers, carpets, antique tables, and potted plants along the hallway. Stephanie led them towards another hallway, which has railings on one side and wooden doors on the other side.

Cammie looked over the railing and saw that they were in the third floor, the highest floor. A glass dome arched above them, shining the building with sunlight. It reminded her of the mall. She smiled. That place was totally awesome!

She could see students, boys and girls, everywhere. The girls were wearing white shirts, black sleeveless sweaters, red short skirts, and knee-high black boots. The boys were wearing the same tops as the girls, but they were wearing black trousers with black fancy shoes.

"Nice uniform," she commented to Zach, who grinned.

"Much better than Blackthorne's," he said, and they laughed, remembering those ugly jumpsuits Blackthorne Boys wear, although Cammie was pretty sure Zach could pull those off.

They saw the agents of Merliott Agency, too. They were wearing suits like Stephanie's with bracelets made with different materials.

"Queen, does the bracelets' colors have any meaning?" Cammie asked.

"Gold is for the Council. Silver is for the first class agents. Bronze is for the second class agents, and leather is for the third class agents. That way we would know who are we facing."

Zach nodded, understanding her implied message: _You should respect me._

~*:*:*:*~

They went into a meeting room in the second floor. Stephanie had explained that the offices were located on the second floor, while dorms were on the third and classes were on the first.

"The Council will adjourn now," Stephanie announced.

There were seven people in the room. Apparently they were waiting for her. They were sitting in chairs that shaped like thrones, lined in a U formation. There were four men, who sat on the right side of the room, and three women, who sat on the left. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat at the head, and Stephanie went to sit beside him.

"So," the blonde guy said with heavily accented English. "You are Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan, CIA agents. We have heard so much about you."

Zach and Cammie exchange glances. They were uncomfortable with the formal feeling the Council seemed to radiate.

The blonde said again. "I am King, and I'm sure you have met Queen. This is Jack," he pointed to a young man with jet black hair, who sat beside him, "Ace", a man with dark brown hair with glasses beside Jack, "Joker," the dirty-blonde man at the end of the line, "Heart," a strawberry blonde woman beside Stephanie, "Clover," a black-haired girl beside Heart, who Cammie assumed as the youngest member, "and Spade," a blonde woman at the other end.

"I am Chameleon, and this is Mystery. Pleased to meet you," Cammie said, nodding a little.

"Beryl informed us that you will be guest teachers for Covert Operations," said Heart.

"That's right," Zach said with a surprising seriousness.

"Hmm… I guess then you will need rooms and bracelets," Jack mused.

"We already have a room in the Le Grand Hotel," Cammie said. "So that's unnecessary."

Ace frowned. "But you need closer rooms! Lessons start at 7, and you can't afford to be late."

And so they argued about the whole 'guest teacher' arrangements, and finally they decided that Cammie and Zach would get a room in the dorms, and they would get gold bracelets. Finally, the Council meeting ended.

"Don't forget, you have to wear your bracelets at all time," reminded Clover.

Zach nodded solemnly, taking Cammie's hand.

~*:*:*:*~

"Phew!" Cammie said. She and Zach were back at their room, packing their things.

Zach laughed. "Yeah. They're…"

"Creepy," Cammie commented.

He smiled at her. "Actually, I was going to say, _too formal_."

"Yeah? I prefer creepy."

"Okay, okay," Zach threw his hands up mockingly, chuckling.

Cammie glared at him. "It's just that, I wanted a vacation! For goodness' sake! Why do we have to get into this mess? It's none of our business!"

"I know," Zach nodded, pulling her into him. "But I guess this _can_ be fun."

Cammie sighed, leaning into him. "I guess… I'm still disappointed, though."

Zach chuckled. "Don't be so negative. Maybe you can channel your inner Joe."

Cammie reflexively smiled at that. She imagined her favorite teacher, teaching her all she had to know about the life as a field agent. She involuntarily began to think about lesson plans.

"Maybe we can do some surveillance missions here. The mall is a great place to do that," she mused.

Zach smiled at her, amused. "Maybe we can do the tag game," he suggested.

She nodded absentmindedly, then sighed. "Oh, well. I guess this _will_ be fun."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : SORRY! When my dad went on a business trip yesterday, he took the only internet I have with him because he wanted to watch the Chelsea vs what's its name game! So I can't update yesterday! And after writing chapter 2 and 3 on the same day, I realized that I don't want to do that again, so I'll update next Friday. See you! And please, please review! **

**Thank you for Lizaluvsdoggies, RosegirlPrincess for adding this story to your Author Alert, and Story Alert list… And thank you for Gallaghergirl1897, f0r3v3rstr0n9 who had reviewed my last chapter! Thanks so muuuch!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : WOW! You reviewed all my chapters! Thanks so much! Oh, and thank you for the whole 'tough choice' thing… We have so much in common! I wanted to be Cammie soooo bad, and I totally support Zammie! The OOC I meant is Out of Context, so.. hehe… I'll be happy to get your characters! And actually, I've read Style Queen, but I didn't review, sorry… I'll do it later!**

**JessRobStar : Really? I didn't know Aussie schools have Indonesian lesson! Wow!**

**Jenna98 : Haha… thanks! And a little spoiler: Beryl is the 'boss' I meant in the summary, so… yeah.**

**Stephaniek : Thank you! What do you think of Stephanie's performance here?]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roll of the Dice**

**[AN : This chapter is dedicated to Lizaluvsdoggies, who had given me so much characters... Thank you! And if you still have more, I'd love to use it!]**

**Chapter 7**

Stephanie showed them their new 'room', located on the third floor of the school. They got one room like the ones the Council member got. Zach immediately liked it. Cammie thought it was too glamorous for her, though.

When she tapped her bracelet on a panel in front of her room, the double doors automatically slid open, revealing a living room with a big plasma TV and leather sofas. There were three other doors, one leading to the kitchen – just like the kitchen at their old hotel room – another leading to a guest bathroom, and the last one is the door to their bedroom.

There was a king-sized white bed, with a white sofa at the end, and elegant bedside lamp. The bed was placed on a platform, and when Zach flopped on it, he found that there was a motion sensors that trigger a see-through curtain to slid around the bed.

_Cool! _He thought, after he checked out the curtain, because he found that it was bulletproof.

Cammie, on the other hand, was busy in another room. She had found the master bathroom, which she thought was the most awesome room in their room. The sliding door was connected to the bedroom, and when she opened it, she found that she was in a room shaped like an 8. She walked past a sofa, an indoor fountain with a chandelier hanging over it, and she saw a big oval bathtub with a shelf for bubbles and complete spa equipment on it.

Cameron Morgan wasn't anything like Macey McHenry. She wasn't crazy for branded clothes and make-up and _Vogue._ She preferred to go around without any make-up on, with old jeans and sneakers. But she is still a girl. She still paid attention to her appearances. She still went shopping for clothes and shoes and bags. She had a complete set of make-up. And she totally flipped when she realized she could have free spa every day.

Cammie did a happy dance, and then she skipped through another set of sliding doors, into a closet. But, like any other part of her new room, it was glamorous, and better suited for celebrities than for spies.

The whole guest-teacher thing apparently _was_ going to be fun.

~*:*:*:*~

"What do you think?" Zach asked her a moment later. They were enjoying lunch in a café, sitting in a circular booth across each other.

"About what?" Cammie asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Our room."

Cammie chuckled. "I think 'apartment' is a better term."

Zach cracked a lopsided smile. "True. But that's not what I'm asking."

Cammie smiled, but then she turned serious. "Zach, are you having second thoughts?"

He shook his head. "No, but… Think about it. Compared to our flat back home, this is really a paradise. And they work for the UN. They work for a greater cause."

Cammie frowned. "That was second thoughts."

"No, no! I was just –"

"I never think of you as a man who was easily lured my materialistic things, Zach," she snapped. "I've always considered you the most loyal person I've ever met."

"I'm not materialistic," he exclaimed, offended. "And of course I'm loyal. I've been _with_ _you_ for… what? Seven years?"

"I know! So why are you acting like this? Don't you see, _he_ wanted us to join him! Of course he'll give us all those sweet dessert first! But those damn veggies will come, for sure!"

"I know. You don't have to yell at me, you know. I was just saying," he said stoically.

Cammie took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't know why she overreacted. She just didn't trust Beryl. There's something about that man that made her felt insecure when she met him. But that simple wasn't worth their quarrel.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," she said earnestly. "It's just… I don't know… I don't trust him."

Zach visibly relaxed. "Me too. I'm sorry too. You're right. I shouldn't have thought about it."

Cammie smiled, holding out her pinkie, and Zach wrapped his around hers. "Peace?"

"Peace."

~*:*:*:*~

Beryl sat alone in his office, his fingers crossed under his chin.

He had heard everything Zach and Cammie said.

The bracelet was actually a bug and a tracker, and once someone wore it, they won't be able to take it off without his DNA. It was the perfect gadget, and it has a nasty surprise in it, too. Beryl chuckled.

He wanted them to fork for Merliott. For him.

And what he wanted, he would get.

~*:*:*:*~

The doorbell rang, and Cammie rushed to open it.

"Today is your first day," Stephanie said. No '_good morning, how are you?_' or even a '_hello'_. Always straight to the point. "I'll introduce you to the first class agents. They are the teachers."

Zach appeared from their bedroom, fully dressed. "We're ready."

Cammie grimaced. She was _not_ ready. It was 6 a.m. in the morning, and she was _so_ not a morning person. Besides, it was supposed to be a vacation! But then she sighed and grabbed Zach's hand, dragging him out.

She had – thank God – taken a shower. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing yellow tank top and jeans. No make-up. She was sure she looked as plain as ever. She glanced at Zach on her left. Of course he looked as hot as ever, with black t-shirt and blue jeans, his hair was messed up perfectly.

Stephanie led them down to the second floor, into another meeting room. Unlike the meeting room for the Council, the first class' meeting room looked like an ordinary meeting room, with big oval table and high-backed chair around it.

Four people were sitting around the table. Stephanie said to those people, "I'll leave you now. Show them the ropes." And then she was gone.

Cammie and Zach took their seats. For a moment, they were all studying one another. Then a man with dark brown hair with blue-grey eyes stood up and shake their hands. "Hello. I am Turquoise. I am the leader for the first class."

Cammie shook his hand politely. Turquoise was tanned, and athletic built. His hair was messy. Although she preferred Zach's messy hair, she couldn't help but notice that he looked really good. He was wearing jeans and T-shirt with running shoes, and she saw a gun strapped to his waist.

"Cammie," Cammie said. "What's your name?"

A woman with long, platinum blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and honey brown eyes cocked an eyebrow. "In our line of work, names are unnecessary."

Zach cocked an eyebrow at her, and she said, "Garnet. I lead this class with Turquoise."

Zach shook her hand, and he noticed a ring on her finger. "Pleasure. I'm Zach."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cammie asked, with the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice. She wasn't jealous of Garnet. She was jealous of the ring.

Garnet smiled, and laced her hand with Turquoise's.

"Oh, don't get all lovey-dovey here, Garnet. Let's talk pro," a woman with curly red hair and green eyes said sternly. "Ruby," she said, shaking Cammie and Zach's hand.

Zach was about to comment, 'does the name has anything to do with the hair?' when he noticed her thin lips, and knew immediately that she was a temperamental woman. _Ruby. Red. Of course… Red hair, fire-y temper. Not one to mess with._

Ruby continued, "I am Garnet's second. And I teach Covert Operations. Garnet here teaches Physical Abilities, Turquoise teaches Clandestine Missions, and this is Diamond. He teaches encryption, and he's Turquoise's second."

The last man had black hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore all black, and he was silent the whole time. He politely shook hands with them, then sat back on his chair.

"I thought there are twelve members," Zach commented after they were all seated.

"Yes, but they have gone to classes. We all like an early start," Turquoise replied.

"Speaking of which, we should get going. Follow Ruby. She'll introduce you to your class," Garnet said, standing up and walked out of the room, followed by Turquoise.

Ruby scowled, and with a glare at Cammie and Zach, she stalked out.

~*:*:*:*~

The class was – like any other part of the school – sophisticated. When Ruby entered, the girls and boys all stood at attention.

"Morning, Ruby," they chorused, and sat back down.

"Morning, class," Ruby said. "We have some guests today. They will teach you for the time being…"

A pale, blond girl with blue eyes and freckles whispered to another tanned girl with black hair and eyes, "Thank God!"

Ruby glared at her, but she let it slide. "So, please welcome… Chameleon and Mystery."

Recognizing their cue, Cammie and Zach walked into the class.

"Morning, everyone. My name's Cameron Morgan, but please call me Cammie, because Ms. Morgan makes me sound too old," Cammie said sweetly.

The girls exchange glances. They had never heard a real name before. In Merliott, secrecy was top priority.

"I'm Zach, and now, please everyone tell me your names, starting from you," Zach nodded to a girl in the front row, the blonde girl who didn't like Ruby.

She stood up shyly, pulling at her sweater. "Umm… I am Mystery?" she said, but it sounded like a question.

Cammie involuntarily glanced at Zach. _Mystery_…

Zach smiled warmly at the girl. "So, you're the famous Mystery. My codename is the same as yours." Several excited whispers burst around the classroom. "But, _who are you_?"

"Ashley. Ashley Summers," Mystery said firmly.

"Good. And you?" Cammie asked, turning to the boy beside her.

~*:*:*:*~

As the introduction rolled on, Ruby silently slipped out of the room. She didn't like those new agents.

_Who do they think they are?_ She thought furiously. _The whole codename thing had been Merliott's tradition for ages! How dare they ignore the rule?_

She certainly did NOT like them.

And she didn't like the obvious warm welcome they got. She had never been able to get people to like her instantly. She knew she was an excellent teacher, but her temper often got in the way. Even _he_ didn't like her.

She sighed. _Oh well, they won't last long anyway_.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Good news, bad news? Haha, actually, I only have bad news. See, on next Monday I have finals, and that means no updating until they've finished, so I think this is my only update in 2 weeks. Sorry, but, you know, school comes first. Wish me luck with my exams!**

**If you have twitter, please follow my sister's on acarter1998, please, please, please!**

**Just if you're interested, here's the names and subjects the First Class are teaching:**

**Garnet : Helena Grace : Physical Abilities (like P&E + weaponary)**

**Amethyst : Edward McAndrews : Advanced Science**

**Aquamarine : Victoria Kensley : Manners (like C&A, plus Driver's Ed)**

**Diamond : Damien Somerhalder : Encryption**

**Emerald : Mary-Ann Whitney : Geography (COW + C&A)**

**Pearl : William Black : Computing and Technology (hacking, inventing cool gadgets, etc)**

**Ruby : Arianna Pierce : Covert Operations**

**Peridot : George Rivers : History**

**Sapphire : Alexis Heart : Covers and Disguises (including how to change handwriting & voice)**

**Opal : Harvey Anderson : Research and Development**

**Topaz : Marilyn Grace : International Affairs**

**Turquoise : Grant Jameson : Clandestine Missions **

**Because I have no idea what subjects a spy/assassin school should teach, so I'll just use the Gallagher Academy subjects (all credit goes to Ally Carter), and maybe I'll modify them a bit…**

**Do you think Cam and Zach should teach other subjects, or should we get on with the story? Please tell me!**

**So, what do you think? Review, review! And I still need characters, so if you have any idea, please tell me...**

**Thank you for cutesy77, ChasingMyMiracle, violets-are-violet, , XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX, and SoccerFreakMaddy for adding this story to your Author Alert, and Story Alert list… A special thanks for District 14 Ivy Violet Vine for adding me to your Favorite Authors list, Favorite Story, and Author Alert list! And thank you for XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX, cutesy77, stephaniek, who had reviewed my last chapter! Thanks so muuuch!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Jenna98 : Thank you… Hey, which do you prefer: action scenes or romantic scenes?**

**RosegirlPrincesss : Really? Thank you! Do you have any ideas for more OOC characters?**

**Violets-are-violet : Indonesians usually don't speak other language except Indonesian, and sometimes English (because English is the international language, right?) so I can't speak French, though I'd love to learn… But I simply don't know where to learn it, soo… hahaa… Thank you for letting me use your name! I hope you like Ash's appearance in this chapter, and, of course, her codename! (*w*) And thank you for the looong review!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 8**

Once the students had introduced themselves, Cammie glanced at Zach. To be honest, she had no idea what to do. But, to her relief, Zach announced to the class.

"All right. So, you guys know _Percy Jackson_?"

There were several yeahs and nodding heads around the class.

"I assume you've read the book, not just watch the movie. Since you are seniors, I assume you've mastered the basis spy techniques. So, today we're gonna play a little game."

At the word 'game', the girls and boys exchanged excited looks. Turns out, students of Merliott were a highly competitive bunch. Cammie smiled at Zach. She was sitting on top of the teacher's desk, her arms crossed as she watched him. _He is good_, she thought.

"The game's called Capture the Flag, Spy Style," Zach chuckled a little. "Now, Ashley, and… Penelope, right?" he nodded to a tall girl with black hair and sky blue eyes, whose codename was Fairy.

The girl replied, "Yes, Sir."

Zach motioned the two of them to stand beside him in front of the whole class. "Now, you guys are team leaders. Please choose your members."

Ashley nodded, looking excited. Penelope was studying her fingernails in a very bossy way. They called their friend's names in turn, and once they were done, Zach told them to return to their seats.

"So, Ashley's team is the blue team, and Penelope's team is the red one. I'll give you 45 minutes to prepare, and another 2 hours to win the game, understood?"

A blond hair with blue eyes tentatively raised his hand.

"Henry, isn't it?" Zach asked him. His codename was Solstice. "What?"

"Umm… Sir, you haven't told us the rules."

Cammie silently laughed, knowing Zach had 'forgotten' on purpose. He did have a tendency to be dramatic.

"I'm getting on it. All right, this game will test all skills you've got. Disguises, surveillance, counter-surveillance, brush pass, infiltration, tagging, et cetera. So, each team will have a 'flag'. The object doesn't have to be a real flag, but… say… a Diet Coke can, or a hat… well, you get the idea. Each agent has to hold the 'flag' for five minutes, and the other team will decide what the other team's flag is, and try to get it.

"Every five minutes, you have to brush pass the flag to your teammates. Oh, and the other team will try to identify you, and if you've been compromised, you're out. Please use comms. Red team, meet me here in 45 minutes, blue team, meet Cammie in front of the school entrance. Same time. You'll get your flags then. Any questions?"

When nobody said a thing, Cammie said, "Okay, then. Good luck!"

The kids rushed out, eager to start disguising themselves. Once the classroom was empty, Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist. "What do you think?"

Cammie shook her head, laughing a little. "if you ever want to retire, consider teaching CoveOps. I think you're even better than Joe."

Zach smiled. The praise was the highest one he ever got, and, in his opinion, besting Joe Solomon was the best praise of all. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you think of something, because I was going to stick with the boring ol' CoveOps lesson. That was really creative. What do you want me do?"

"Lead them to the mall, then meet me in front of the casino. We'll keep an eye on them."

~*:*:*:*~

Once the two groups were walking around the mall, Cammie walked with Zach to a Starbucks café. She had given the blue team a casino-token-shaped pin as their flag, and Zach had given the red team an old wallet.

Zach ordered a Frappuccino, and Cammie got a green tea latte. They had hacked the mall's security cameras, and they were watching the kid's effort.

"Red hair, freckles, blue cardigan and white skirt, buying a Whooper at Burger King," Emily Lewis aka Shadow's voice crackled through the comms unit.

Emily was a pavement artist, and apparently she was good, because the game was started only five minutes ago. Zach remembered seeing a girl that matched Emily's description in his team. He checked the cameras, and nodded in approval.

"Very good, Shadow. Sorceress, you've been compromised. Go back to the class" he said to his comms.

"She's good," Cammie muttered.

Zach couldn't help but said, "Like you."

Cammie grinned at him, just as Henry Hayes aka Solstice said, "Yellow tank tops, blue sneakers, short shorts, long black hair, buying an earring at Stezzano."

Zach recalled another member of his team, and said, "Correct, Solstice. Devil, you're compromised."

Claire Hayes aka Devil muttered, "Way to bring your sister down, Solstice. I know it's you. Black hair, ice cream cone on right hand, staring at me with mouth hanging open. You'll catch some flies, bro"

Cammie laughed. Claire and Henry Hayes are twins, with blond hair and blue eyes. Henry was on the blue team, while Claire was on the red. "Solstice, you've been compromised.

"Looks like my team is better than yours," Cammie commented.

"Don't be so sure. It's just getting started," Zach muttered.

~*:*:*:*~

The game dragged on. In one hour, five kids from the red team and seven from the blue team had been compromised. The seniors were good, but it was evident they had never been set against each other before. They knew each other well, so they had to be someone else.

Emily had been tailing someone for the past ten minutes, and she was getting confident that she knew what the red team's flag was. She whispered to her comms, "Guys, I think I knew their flag. Meet me at the McDonald's on the food court."

"Roger, Shadow," her roommate, Ashley, whispered. Ashley was the leader in their little gang. Her other roommates, Holly Lisbon, was the strategist. Holly had a shoulder length dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

"Victory, you there?" Emily whispered, using Holly's codename.

"Yup. I'm already there. Hurry it up, guys!" came a response.

Emily smiled to herself. She was grateful the comms' frequency was different for each team, so the red team won't be able to hear what they were saying.

~*:*:*:*~

In five minutes, Emily, Holly, Ashley, Greyson Wilkes, and Jason Anderson was sitting in a booth at McDonald's. Those five was a gang, with their other roommates. Greyson was a blond guy with sparkling blue eyes. His codename was Eclipse. Jason was a tanned guy with curly brown hair and stormy grey eyes. His codename was Mirage.

"Okay, Em. What should we do?" Holly said, sipping her Coke.

Emily had told them about the guy she had been tailing, and she suspected it was someone from the red team. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tall, sexy girl slipped an old wallet into his pocket, then walked away as if they were complete strangers. But who would give a wallet to a stranger?

"I don't know… Ash?" She turned to the blonde.

"We can't use infiltration techniques here. That's too obvious," she started slowly.

"No, duh. Captain Obvious," Greyson scoffed.

Ashley glared at him. "If you have any idea, please, share."

"Simple," Greyson plopped another French fries into his mouth. "Brush pass. Em, you're good at that. Steal his wallet."

Emily looked flustered. "No way! I'm not a thief!"

To her horror, everyone was giving her a look. She tried to defend herself from their verdict. "I can't do it. I'll mess things up, and I'll get compromised!"

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "No pain, no gain. Besides, even if _you_ get compromised, we can still pull it out. And it's not like this is your first time."

Emily glared at each of them, but she realized she had to do it. She knew her brush pass skill – she refused to think of it as stealing skill, even she had… erm… brush passed some of her friends' things into her pocket, just a prank – was the best of them all.

So, she stood up, and without a word, she stalked into the direction of the red dot on her watch. Yes, she had planted a tracker on her suspect. "_Oh, how nice it was to have such _nice_ friends…" _she muttered, knowing her friends would hear her.

Once she spotted the guy, she tailed him for five more minutes, until she figured out that the wallet was in his left jeans pocket, and bumped into him.

In her five-inches heels, it was so easy to pretend to lose her balance. She yelped, and flung her arms around. Of course, the guy caught her, and straightened her up, and as she muttered apologies, her hand slipped into his pocket, and bingo.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie was debriefing the seniors about their game, giving praises here, scolding some mistakes there, and generally assessing their work.

She was interrupted with a knock on the door, and when she said, "Come in," the door slid open and Stephanie stepped in. The seniors immediately stood up, and chorused, "Good afternoon, Queen."

"Good afternoon. Sorry to interrupt, Chameleon," she said, all business like. "I have an announcement for the seniors."

"Go ahead," Cammie said.

"One month from now," she announced, "We'll have a ball."

There were excited whispers here and there, but Stephanie quickly cut them off. "Now, of course this is not any ordinary ball. I expect the senior class will be ready for their final exam. Just keep in mind this ball will be it, ladies and gentlemen, good luck," and with that, she left the room.

Cammie suppressed a grin, remembering a specific ball on her sophomore year. "All right, I think that's all I have to say for now. Class dismissed."

The students started to pile out, but Zach called, "Gentlemen, please stay for a moment."

Cammie raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head, looking slightly uneasy. He said, "I need to do something real quick. Wait for me at in our room, okay?"

Cammie frowned, but she saw the look in his eyes, and decided not to question him. She left, and once the class were empty except for Zach and the senior boys, who was pulling at their ties nervously, Zach turned to them, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he said, "Boys, I need your help. How do you feel about crashing an exam?"

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : I don't like the whole I-won't-update-till-I-get-some-reviews thing, but so far, none of my chapters got more than 10 reviews! So, please, please, if you think this story's worth it, please review and make my day!**

**Percy Jackson is seriously my second-favorite novel series! The first is Gallagher Girls, of course! The stories are soooo cool! Who agrees with me?**

**The seniors are considered as Third Class Agents, so they have the leather bracelets and go on simple missions. Each grade at the school consist of 24 students. The students work in teams based on their rooming (4 student each). The Senior's codenames are:**

**Mystery, Victory, Liberty, Shadow**

**Fairy, Goddess, Angel, Devil**

**Nymph, Sorceress, Witch, Enchantress**

**Crescent, Eve, Solstice, Eclipse**

**Miracle, Mirage, Mirror, Magic**

**Violet, Indigo, Cobalt, Azure**

**Yeah, I've got the codenames, but I still need the names, so, HELP! The original Merliott Agency is for girls only, so the codenames are girly, but I think it's ok… I'll just make more girls than boys! **

**Because most reviewers said they want to see Zammie teach more classes, I think I'll make a few class scenes… I hope they will be interesting. If you have any idea what else should they teach and what should they do, please review!**

**Turns out, I really like writing FF, and my teachers are kind enough to give clues about the exam, so I don't have to study as hard as I thought (except for MATHS… bleeeh (-_-). SOOO, I'll update 3 chapters per week, as usual. Still, WISH ME LUCK on my exams!**

**If you have twitter, please follow my sister's on acarter1998, please, please, please!**

**I want to know whether you think this story is stalling, because, frankly, the real action will start on about chapter 10 or so… So, please review!**

**Of course, thank you for Poseidon for adding this story to your Story Alert list! **

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : Don't worry, the dark, dirty secret is coming, but I'll wait till the time's right to reveal it… Haha… Thank you, of course, for all the characters! I'll use them for sure! I need students, mostly male, though… **

**JessRobStar : Haha, turns out you don't have to wait for 2 weeks… I hope you like this one!**

**Jenna98 : Okay, okay… Romantic it is… I wanted to dedicate something for you, and now I know what! But it'll be in the next chapter… A really – I hope – romantic Zammie moment coming up!**

**GallagherGirl1897 : Thank you! Umm… what does 'brill' means? Actually – a little spoiler here – there will be something happening to Zach, not Cam… Thank you again for your 'good luck' wish!**

**Stephaniek : Thank you! The apartment's inspired by a picture I've seen, just upgraded a bit :-)**

**RosegirlPrincess : Thank you! I hope you like how Emely won the game! Thank you so much for letting me her… or you… Well, what do you think? And thank you for adding me to the Favorite Authors list, because I think that's a very special thing… Hehe…]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 9**

In a short time, the Covert Operations class became everyone's favorite class. Cammie and Zach always came up with creative and fun ways to teach, and they made compassionate and brilliant teachers.

But that day, Cammie taught the Seniors CoveOps class alone. She was teaching all she knew about advanced disguises and covers. The seniors studied seriously, but they had to wonder, where was Zach?

~*:*:*:*~

Zach wore a casual beige shirt and black jeans. He was trying to look as calm and collected as possible, when, in reality, his feelings were the exact opposite. He strolled around the mall, making sure he didn't have any tails.

He came to a small shop. He had been wanting for the opportunity to get into the shop. It sold a very crucial item he needed to gear up for his plans with the party.

An old man with frizzy white hair and giant glasses looked up at him when he entered the shop. His glasses made him looked like an alien bug, but his smile was very friendly as he said, "Welcome, Monsieur. How can I help you?"

Zach took a deep breath and took a piece of paper from his pocket. He gave it to the man, saying, "Can you make one just like this?"

The man studied the paper for a while, then he nodded and said, "Of course, Monsieur. But something like this will cost a lot."

"No problem," Zach shrugged. "I needed it to be _exactly_ like this. I'll need it in… two weeks."

The man looked surprised, "That will cost even more, Monsieur."

Zach smirked, "As I said, no problem, Monsieur."

~*:*:*:*~

"Jeez, Cammie, are you sure he isn't having an affair?"

Macey's voice sounded skeptical, but her expression was obviously teasing. The girls were having a chat via a private chat room Liz had designed.

Among the four, Cammie was the only one who was on a mission. Bex had just finished hers on Singapore, and Macey and Liz hadn't had any missions in a week. Cammie had just told them how Zach's attitude seemed a bit odd recently.

"No way!" Cammie exclaimed. "He wouldn't do that. But, I mean, c'mon… Since when did _Zach_ skipped a job? Or spending an entirely too much time with the senior boys?"

Bex wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Suuure, Cam. Because we all know he spent too much time with a girl."

Liz laughed. "Don't worry, Cam. Anyways, how's your vacation so far?"

Cammie pouted. "I've been forced to work on my holiday and my boyfriend's acting so weird it creep me out. Really, is this a holiday?"

The girls laughed lightly. Then Macey said, "It's almost midnight here and I need my beauty sleep. So, final topic: when's the ball, again?"

"In exact two weeks, and before you ask, Macey, _no_, I will _not_ wear anything you send me!"

Macey gave her a death glare while Bex chuckled, "Aww, c'mon, Mace. She's a big girl. Let her choose her own wardrobe for once!"

"But what if she looked so horrible Zach didn't want to dance with her?" Macey asked in mock terror.

Liz chimed in, "How if I hack into the ballroom cameras, and you can see how she look?"

"How if I just send you a picture instead?" Cammie asked in an exasperated tone.

The girls laughed again, at Liz's insulted expression, but finally she agreed.

Bex yawned. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Make sure you keep him on a tight leash, okay? Nite!" And she turned off her screen.

"Make sure you look drop-dead gorgeous or I'll kill you when you get back," Macey threatened, and with that she was gone.

"Have fun!" Sweet Lizzie said, before closing the chat room.

Cammie sighed as she turned down her laptop. _Where is Zach?_

As if on cue, the doors slid open and Zach walked in.

Cammie glared at him, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Now, where have you been all day?"

Zach chuckled lightly. "Around."

Cammie glared. "Stop being so cryptic and answer me, mister!"

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, suddenly worried.

"What are you doing? You skipped class today, and you _never_, ever skip a job." Cammie crossed her arms.

"Relax, I was just walking around," Zach said defensively.

Cammie gave him a hard glare, and suddenly she said, "If you ever look at another girl, I'll personally kill you, then revive you and kill you again, got it?"

Zach burst out laughing. Cammie was jealous! "You're _jealous!_"

"No."

"Oh, really? But don't worry, I won't look at anyone else."

Cammie dropped her arms, "But what are you doing with the boys?"

Zach smirked again, "Oh, it's classified."

Cammie tried not to feel irritated, but she couldn't help herself. But she managed to brushed it off with a slightly rude, "Fine!"

~*:*:*:*~

The ball was due in a week. Cammie was starting to get worried. She didn't believe Macey would actually go along with her threat to kill her, but if she made a _really_ bad impression, Macey will most likely kill herself with a heart attack. Okay, maybe that was an overkill.

Still, Cammie had went on a shopping trip in every spare moments she got. She always went alone, because Zach wanted to be surprised. She had agreed readily, because she wanted to impress him.

She sighed. _Today_, she thought, _I'm not going back empty-handed._

With the thought, she began to start a long and tiring journey filled with floor-length gowns, endless fitting rooms, and sore legs.

She finally came across a pretty large shop that only sold party gowns and accessories. They weren't branded, but they all had the one-of-a-kind look on them. She could only see a few costumers inside, and once she checked those gorgeous gowns she found out why. The gowns were absolutely gorgeous, but their price was too expensive.

She hesitated for a while, and then, reassured with the thought that she had a pretty big payroll – with her being a spy and all – she could afford one gown for a special night.

Yes, the coming ball was – in a way – special to her. It reminded her of her first and only ball-slash-exam she had, and for her, that ball on her sophomore year marked the occasion when she started to like Zach.

Cammie browsed around for a while, and she found three dresses that she thought would suit her. She took a dull gold one with flowing, overlapped skirt. The top was strapless and simple, but the skirt was had an intricate pattern made of a kind of black gem. It looked elegant.

The second dress was a red dress, and like the gold one, was strapless and had an overlapped skirt. But the top was also overlapped, and the color turned from a crimson to blood red perfectly. It reminded her of the strapless red dress she wore for the sophomore ball.

The final dress was baby blue. It has a confusing pattern, but when she tried it on, she knew that _this_ was her dress. The dull gold was a bit heavy with all the gems and the red one made her looked too sexy and… _inviting_. She wasn't _that_ girl. The blue dress made her looked modest, yet undeniably beautiful. It was feather light and the satin felt cool and smooth against her skin.

Macey would be _so_ proud.

~*:*:*:*~

Zach walked into the shop he visited two weeks ago. The old man looked up from his counter, and smiled at him.

"Ah, Monsieur. It is ready."

Zach nodded, "Can I check it?"

The man handed him a small black box, and gave it to Zach. He opened the lid carefully, and with an expert scrutiny, examined the item in it.

"Perfect," Zach complimented the man, and placed the item carefully back in the box.

The man nodded, satisfied. Zach gave him a brown envelope, no doubt containing a large amount of money, and waited as the man counted it.

Finally, the man nodded in satisfaction and said, "Good luck with your… project, Monsieur."

"Thank you," Zach replied, stepping out of the shop.

The senior boys and him had been brewing a plan for weeks now. They were ready. He smiled. He knew he wouldn't fail.

This is going to be an interesting weekend.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Who can guess what is the thing Zach buy? Oh, and if you want to see Cammie's dress, you can see it in my profile picture. Yes, I play CocoGirl.**

**YAY! I've finished my final exams, and now I'll be able to update every day… But maybe I'll stick to a chapter every 2 days, though… I don't want this series to end so soon…**

**I realized MAX-FANG-FAX was right, that maybe you get confused with the OOC characters. But I've decided some characters that would play an important part on this story, and just if you're interested, here's their bio:**

**Ashley Summers (Ash) aka Mystery, leader of the Seniors, long blond hair with blue eyes, very pale skin with freckles all over, shy at first, but once you've known her she's funny and sarcastic. Her weapon is riffle.**

**Holly Lisbon aka Victory, shoulder length dirty blond hair, grey eyes, always right, proud, feisty. She is a strategist and she uses a bow and arrow.**

**Elvira Holt (Vira) aka Liberty, short curly black hair, green eyes, perfectly tanned, basically nice and polite girl. She is a swimmer, and uses a knife.**

**Emily Lewis aka Shadow, wavy chesnut brown hair, brown eyes, pale, plain-looking, a pavement artist, and uses a gun.**

**They were all roommates, just saying…**

**My dream is to get 15 reviews for 1 chapter, so please help me! **

**I just made a chapters plan, and this story will be 20 chapters, and the darker plot **_**will**_** begin in chapter 11 till the end. So if you're getting impatient, please bear the next two chapters! This chapter is more a filler, but Chapter 10 will have a serious impact on the whole story. **

**Of course, thank you for MAX-FANG-FAX, Gallaghergirl3, shans97, 8, alondraasnts, Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Stories list! And thank you for… cutesy77, Gallaghergirl1897, XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX, Jenna98, MAX-FANG-FAX, Shans97, Stephaniek, alondraasnts for reviewing! You guys are awesome. A special thank you soooo damn muuuch for Violets-are-violet, for adding me to Favorite Author and Favorite Stories list… Thanks so much!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Poseidon : His name's Beryl, and don't worry. The action-filled scenes will come… soon. And the whole crash-an-exam thing might not be like you what imagined, haha… Thank you!**

**RoseGirlPrincess : Yeah, I've read it all… And Heroes of Olympus is my new favorite series! But I'm not so into the Kane Chronicles, though… Have you read the Serpent's Shadow? Even though I don't like the series, I totally love Anubis!**

**Violets-are-violet : Thank you! I'm planning for Ash to lead some sort of mission, but it will be in later chapters… I don't think she's the brainiac type, so she's not the top-of-the-class kind of girl… What do you think?**

**]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 10**

**[AN : This chapter is dedicated to Jenna98, who always reviewed almost right after I upload a chapter, and apparently you like romance better than action, so here it is! Thank you for being such an awesome reviewer!]**

Finally, the day came.

Cammie had locked herself in the gigantic closet for _hours_, applying a make-up that made her face had a soft, rosy glow on it. She applied foam on her hair to make it soft and shiny, and curl it slightly, before she slipped a small flower pin made from sapphires to keep her hair out of her eyes. She let her hair fall to her back like a curtain, making no effort to pull it into a more complicated style. Her dress is complicated enough.

She wore a crystal chandelier earrings with a matching necklace. After a moment's consideration, she decided she wouldn't wear any bracelet, except for the gold bracelet the Merliott Agency gave her. Because it was her room key, duh. She also decided not to bring any purse. The ball located in the hall on the first floor, so if she needed anything she could simply went to her room.

Wearing her new gown, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked extremely beautiful, although Cammie rated herself as _nice enough_.

~*:*:*:*~

Finally, the closet doors slid open. Zach had been pacing back and forth in their bedroom for a while now, too nervous to keep his usual calm demeanor. _What's taking her so long?_ He thought.

When he saw Cammie, though, it was all he could do not to let his jaw drop to the floor. She looked drop-dead gorgeous! He quickly walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug, smelling the soft, sweet scent of Cammie's perfume.

"You look perfect," he said, kissing her gently.

Cammie kissed him back for a while, but before it could get any further she pulled back and smiled, "Ditto."

Zach offered Cammie his arm, and Cammie took it, remembering how in the sophomore ball Madame Dabney had to practically forced her to do so. She was completely content now, taking his arm, letting him guide her through the hallways she knew all too well.

Zach smiled secretly, remembering his and the boys' plan. This was promised to be an interesting night.

~*:*:*:*~

The ballroom, like any other part of Le Grand Hotel and Casino, was _grand_. When they arrived, the band was playing a soft ballroom music. The girls stole envious glances at Cammie's dress, and her company, because they both made a very striking couple.

Cammie looked over to the Seniors, who were about to face their exams. She remembered the thrill and anxiety when she was a sophomore, and smiled.

She pulled Zach over to the group, not noticing how the girls ogled Zach. She smiled warmly at them and started to make a conversation. They chat for a while, since Zach and Cammie had sort of became friends with the seniors, and Cammie wished them luck on their exam.

Zach smirked at the boys, and they gave him a sly smile in return. The plan was set.

~*:*:*:*~

Girls and boys danced around in the middle of the floor. The Council and First Class Agents walked around them, carrying clipboards and taking down notes.

However, Cammie was more interested in the food lined on long tables. The food here was always delicious, but tonight the kitchen staff must had worked extra hard, because the food was – literally – too good to be true. There were countless food, all extremely delicious, all looked too beautiful to eat.

Cammie sighed. _This is heaven_.

As another song started, Zach tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Cammie looked up at him, from her plate. "No, thanks. I'm busy."

"I can't believe you picked up the food over me," Zach said, feigning hurt.

She shrugged in indifference. "I got you every single moment. Food like this don't grow on trees, you know."

"So is hotness like this," Zach said, gesturing at himself.

Cammie laughed. "I wanted to be honest and say 'true', but that would blow up your already blown ego."

Zach smiled, pulling her to the dance floor. "Humor me."

"Fine," Cammie said, happily glided with him.

They danced for a while, before suddenly he said, "I have a surprise for you."

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, suddenly giddy. "Think you can wait here for a moment?"

"Okaaay?" she said, starting to get skeptical.

He pecked her swiftly once, before disappearing into the crowd.

She tried to follow him with her eyes, but he was an expert at disappearing acts. It reminded her of herself, and she smiled, decided to simply trust him.

Suddenly, the classical music stopped, and Cammie turned to the stage. She gapped.

"Oh my gosh!"

She saw Zach standing onstage, a mic in his hand. _What is he doing?_

"Umm, guys!" Zach said to the mic, instantly drawing attention to himself. Cammie saw Stephanie and King, standing under the shadows, their expression unreadable. Suddenly, she was _really_ worried.

"Now, I'm sure you all know I have a girlfriend, Cammie Morgan. And she's standing right there," Zach said, pointing to the middle of the dance floor, where Cammie stood, frozen.

_Oh God! Why did he have to mention me!_ Cammie panicked for a moment, as she felt every eye in the room stared at her. Some were excited, some are jealous, and some – the agents – were ice cold. _I'm going to kill him._

"I'm not good in speeches, but I needed to tell her something important. But before that, let's change this party a bit," Zach smirked, when a familiar, up-beat intro of What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction played, the students cheered and he sang.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Cammie certainly didn't see it, but she was a knock out. Especially now, in her blue dress, standing in the center of the ballroom, flustered at Zach's bold action. She had thought she looked nice enough tonight, but apparently she was wrong. Zach knew this, because aside from the fact that he was her boyfriend, when he guided her into the ballroom he had shot death glares at boys who were drooling over her.

The senior boys, recognizing their cue, started to dance with the song, mimicking Zach's movements.

_Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Zach really liked how she looked. She was always confident, never wear any make-up except for special occasions. Even then, she used the lightest make-up, trying to look as natural as possible. 'Masks are for Halloweens,' she'd said, meaning that overly done make-up wasn't her forte.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

He knew that he wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty. Just looked at the boys he glared at! Even the girls admire her. Anyone can see her beauty, except Cammie herself.

At the moment, more boys and girls started to dance, always following Zach's moves. Yes, that was what Zach and the senior boys had been planning. They were going to create a flash mob show, starting from the senior boys, and then to the entire ballroom.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful_

Cammie had a habit to smile tentatively at the ground whenever she was nervous, which happened a lot. Personally, Zach liked how her long eyelashes shadowed her cheeks, and when she looked up at him from behind those lashes she always looked so sexy he had to kiss her.

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh, that what makes you beautiful_

Yet, although he was crazy for her, she still felt insecure. He remembered just a few weeks ago she though he was seeing someone else when in reality he was preparing for the night. As if he could ever see anyone else but her. He had often wished that she could see how he saw her, and then she would never felt insecure anymore.

Stephanie glared around the room. Almost entire student population were dancing now. She was really pissed off. This was her ball! She had personally planned it, and nothing ever, ever went _not_ according to her plans. She was starting to really loathe the couple. One glance at Ruby, and she knew that the she wasn't the only one. They had to do something. This is a ball, for crying out loud! How dare he turned it into a disco event!

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

She often misunderstood his intentions. When he complimented her, she always thought that he was either teasing her, or he was only saying those things because he thought she wanted to hear it. In fact, he was always sincere with his praises. He wasn't the type of guy who could be easily impressed, but she always managed to do so.

_I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

At the beginning of their relationship, Cammie had been so shy around him. Whenever he stared at her, she would look away quickly, before tentatively stared back. It was a relief to him that she wasn't so shy anymore. There were numerous occasions when Cammie let herself got lost in his emerald eyes, as he got lost in hers.

The entire ballroom was dancing now, even some of the First Class agents and the Council members. They figured, if Zach was going to ruin their formal ball, why not enjoy it while it lasted? Only a small group remained impassive, hiding their emotions under perfect masks. Stephanie and her friends stood under the shadows, watching Zach with murderous eyes.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

Back in the States, Cammie had a ton of friends. Everyone liked her. From the Gallagher Girls to her co-workers in Langley, even her bosses. Everyone could see that – even though she was a beauty – her real beauty lies in her personality. Inner beauty. And that was something more precious than having supermodel looks, although no one could deny that she was beautiful in her own way.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful_

Zach smiled at her, loving how she glared at him, but ended up looking cute because of the deep blush on her cheeks. She knew that the words was directed to her, and she still thought that he was exaggerating. _I am the Chameleon!_ She thought, exasperated. Chameleons never won the title as beautiful, because if they're beautiful they'll never blend in. And when she didn't want to be seen, no one could see her. She blamed it on her looks, though. When it was actually her pavement artist skills.

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful_

The bridge played, and the dancing slowed as Zach sang slower, softer. He started to make his way from the stage, and the students parted before him, making a straight way to Cammie.

She was blushing like mad, uncomfortable with the attention, but she couldn't help but smile at him as he gently took her hand and sang softly.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful_

Suddenly the music got loud, and everyone began dancing with the moves they had remembered from previous chorus. Zach continued to sing, but he no longer danced. He simply held Cammie's hand, and staring right into her eyes, meaning every word.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful

As the final chord played, Zach got down on one knee. The students immediately followed, leaving Cammie standing alone in the spotlight. Normally, she would've panicked at their attention, but somehow she couldn't think of anything but _Oh. My. God._

It was deathly silent in the room, and Zach took a deep breath. "Cameron Ann Morgan, we've known each other for seven years now, and been together for six. I believe that no one knows you like I do, and no one ever understands me like you do.

"You know what I've been through, yet you still support me. You know about my past, yet you still love me. You were always there for me, Gallagher Girl, and I wanted to be there for you, too. Forever. I really love, you, Cammie, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. So I want you to be mine, and I will always be yours.

"This is my promise, Gallagher Girl. Forever and always. And I could ramble on and on, but I only need four words."

Zach pulled the black box he bought from the man, and opened the lid to reveal a custom made ring with small diamonds on top, creating an intricate design. He had asked the man to engraved _Forever and Always_ inside, as his promise to her.

"Gallagher Girl… _will you marry me?"_

The girls gave a collective sigh at his romantic speech, but the only response that matters was Cammie's. She wanted to say so many things, to tell him how much he meant to her. But one word was enough.

"_Yes."_

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : This slightly longer than usual, but it's because of the song lyric, I think. And… what do you think? Review, review! Please give me some ideas for the wedding!**

**I got the whole inspiration from my morale teacher. One day, he showed us a clip about top 5 creative ways to propose (we were learning about creativity) and the whole flash mob thing just struck me.**

**I have no intention to do any kind of songfic, but I simply can't resist the temptation to use this song… I really love it! And when I hear the lyrics, I immediately thought of Cammie, so I think this song suited the occasion.**

**For Lizaluvsdoggies, District 14 Ivy Violet Vine, violets-are-violet, bookbabe68, XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX who had guessed right, you guys are awesome!**

**As always, thank you for bookbabe68, Posideon, and y'all for adding this story to your Story Alert, Author Alert and Favorite Stories list! And big thanks for JessRobStar, Shans97, MAX-FANG-FAX, cutesy77, heyangelyoudasexy who had reviewed the last chapter. **

**Shoutouts for:**

**Posideon : You've got quite an imagination there, maybe I'll use the exploding bracelet and bomb thing… LOL]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 11**

**[AN : Stephaniek, this chapter is for you, because you are a totally awesome reviewer, not to mention this is where Stephanie has a great impact on the story. I hope you like it! I'll do what you said about the wedding. Thank you so much!]**

Stephanie glared at the couple menacingly for a moment, hatred anger and was radiating off her. Around her, the students were cheering as Zach picked Cammie up and spun her around before kissing her passionately. But it seemed she wasn't the only one who was upset.

Arianna, aka Ruby, tapped her shoulder and tilted her head sideways, a universal gesture for _'follow me'_. Stephanie sighed. Arianna had hated the couple since the moment they arrived. But Stephanie figured that maybe she was her best ally at the moment. So without any complaint, she snuck out of the ballroom into the dark hallways with her.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie laughed, absolutely giddy, as Zach spun her around.

She was getting married!

She was engaged!

_To Zach!_

No words could describe how she was feeling.

Zach set her down, his arms around her waist, and with a spark in his eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his neck, happily returning the kiss. She hardly noticed how the students were staring at them, cheering for them. When he pulled away, he gently kissed her forehead, whispering, "Thank you. I love you"

She laughed as they broke apart to receive congratulations and hugs. Zach walked over to the senior guys and thanked them for helping him to get everyone to follow his every move. Cammie was hugged by the senior girls, who were excitedly chattering in her ears how they were so happy for her, and reminded her to invite them to her wedding.

But somehow her bladder chose the moment to act up, and she had to peel herself off their hugs and walked over to Zach. She pulled him aside for a while and whispered,

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Zach laughed, "Of all the times you should pee, you choose now?"

She gave him a mock scowl, but she was too happy to be offended. "It's not like I can control it. I won't be long. Love you!"

She pecked him quickly and made a beeline to the bathroom.

~*:*:*:*~

"Why do you hate them?"

Arianna scowled. "You know why."

Stephanie sighed. "No, I really don't. And you know I can't make alliances unless I'm sure I can trust them."

"So, what you're saying is, I should spill all my secrets to you, so _you_ will help _me_ to follow your plan?" Arianna said, sarcasm in every syllable.

Stephanie stared right back at her, unimpressed. But she realized that the redhead did have a point. She had planned and prepared for that particular moment since Beryl gave her orders to get Cammie and Zach, and she could really use some help. "No, genius. I want you to open up to me because I'm your _friend_," she said sarcastically.

The two women were alike in many ways. They were both sarcastic, clever, and elusive. They were the type of person who would always have an ulterior motive, something that could benefit them in every action they took. They would never do something unplanned. And their plans always went according to plan.

Well, almost always, seeing that Stephanie's perfectly-planned ball had been just been ruined by a silly, love-crazed man.

Arianna laughed at her. "You mean _friend_ as in you-do-what-I-say-and-I'll-stay-out-of-your-business friend or we-could-work-together-for-the-time-being-because-we-have-the-same-goal friend?"

"Both," Stephanie shrugged. "My rank is higher than yours, so of course _I_ call the shots, but we have the same goal and we both know you and I are much alike, so we'll work together."

Arianna held her tongue, then said in her best mocking tone, "As you wish, _Your Majesty_."

Stephanie scowled again. She didn't like it when someone was teasing her for her codename, Queen, but she let it slide. There was no need to start an argument with Ruby. Her soon-to-be ally.

So instead of giving some really well-thought insults on Arianna's codename, she simply said coldly, "You didn't answer my question."

Arianna considered the hidden order for a while, before she said sourly. "Maybe I was jealous."

Stephanie was genuinely shocked by the comment. "You? Jealous of them? For what? Aside from that really hot guy, I'm sure we're so much better than they are."

"Beryl didn't think so. The students didn't think so." Ruby said bitterly. "Call me shallow, but I could never get anyone to really like me."

Stephanie nodded. Arianna had been her roommate when they were Third Class Agents. She knew her well enough to know what she meant. For a moment, she pictured herself in Arianna's shoes.

Arianna was one of Beryl's favorite agents, but then he wanted someone else, someone who he thought to be better than she was. She had had a crush on her partner – codename : Diamond – but he only considered her as his acquaintance, not even as his friend. Much less his lover. It wasn't a secret that her students were uncomfortable around her. Maybe she was too strict. Maybe she was too intimidating. Whatever the reason, no one seemed to genuinely liked her.

And now, out of nowhere, a couple had come and took Beryl's attention. They had the love Ruby always wanted, and they were obviously very popular. Just look at the senior boys. They helped him in ruining Stephanie's plan, just so he could impress his girl!

"I see," Stephanie muttered softly, not quite knowing what more to say.

Arianna simply snorted. "Of course you do, Queen. And I think I know your motive, so what's our plan?"

"Actually, I've got a few ideas. But none of them are pretty," she admitted.

"Sweet. What do you got?"

She hesitated. "I'm still sorting out the possibilities."

Arianna rolled her eyes. "In other words, you have no idea."

"Ruby, you forgot who you are talking to," she said coldly.

But the woman simply laughed mockingly. "Of course I do. You _always_ have a plan, right Queen?"

She flushed at her sarcastic comment. "I really _have_ a few plans, but frankly none of them are good enough for our situation!" She said defensively.

Arianna crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, let's hear them out. I'm a First Class Agent, you know. I'm not stupid. I can give you some solutions or ideas. But I need to hear what you've got in your _brilliant_ mind."

"I'm thinking about blackmailing them. You know, use themselves against each other. That's option one."

Arianna gave a dramatic sigh. "Ooh, that's so cruel. You know, they've just gotten engaged, and you would separate them."

Stephanie shrugged.

"I love a tragic ending," Arianna said, smiling to herself. "They are so in love it's disgusting. I'd love to play matchmaker… or heartbreaker, really."

"You're just jealous because you're single."

"You're single, too. And I guess you're also jealous of them," Arianna said jokingly.

Stephanie tried to remain indifferent, but a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Wait a minute," Arianna suddenly said, realizing something. "You admitted the guy was hot, didn't you?"

"Really? When?" she said innocently.

"Just now. And don't play innocent with me. I know that when you're innocent, you're planning something really evil."

Stephanie actually laughed. "You know me so well."

It was Arianna's turn to shrug.

"Alright. Here's what I thought…"

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie stepped out of the bathroom and into the dark hallways. She hurriedly made her way back to the ballroom, eager to be with Zach again. But suddenly she noticed the voices coming from a very dark hallway on her right.

Being the Chameleon, she carefully investigated the voices, practically invisible. She peeked around a corner and immediately relaxed at what she saw.

She recognized Stephanie, of course, and the redheaded woman who was the Covert Operations teacher before she and Zach taught her class – for the time being. She remembered the woman's codename was Ruby, and she was a First Class agent.

They seemed to be arguing about something. A serious matter, by the look of it. And it seemed that Ruby was pressing Stephanie to agree with her on something.

She was just about to step out of the shadows and greet them when Stephanie's words made her froze.

"Fine! But when our plan succeeded, I want that Zachary for myself."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Yes, from now on there will be less drama and romance and more action is coming in the way! Though I've figured the main plot, but there are still some blanks to fill, so if you have any ideas on what they should be, please, please tell me!**

**As always, thank you for XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX, fantasybooklover, bubzchoc, Zammie Luv, shans97, siriuslygoode, and Posideon for adding this story to your Author Alert, Story Alert and Favorite Stories list! And big thanks for shans97, Posideon, violets-are-violet, XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX, bubzchoc, cutesy77, and PheoNox who had reviewed the last chapter**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : Thank you! It was a big relief for me, because at first I thought it was too corny or something… You usually had some really nice ideas, so can you give me some ideas on the wedding?**

**Anon : Thanks… to be honest, usually I'll just post it right after I finished writing, but from now on I'll make sure I check what I've wrote... so thanks so much for reminding me!**

**Butterfliesatmidnight1 : Thanks! The credit goes to my teacher, though. He was the one who had showed me the video on the whole flash mob thing… LOL.]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 12**

_What the hell?_

It took every inch of chameleon-ness in Cammie no to jump out of her little corner, flip Stephanie, and yelled at her to stay the hell away from her fiancé.

But, no. She had to remain hidden. What kind of spy would she be if she lost control now?

"Deal," Ruby said. "Let's get back to the ball."

This jarred her back to reality. She quickly – and as invisible as ever – made her way back to the ballroom.

~*:*:*:*~

Zach greeted her with a warm smile, instantly sliding his arms around her waist and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What took you so long?" he whispered to her ear.

"I need to tell you something," she said seriously.

"What?"

She shook her head, giving him a meaningful look. "Not here."

He nodded, "Let's talk later. I want to enjoy the night."

She started to protest. She wanted nothing more than tell Zach what she had heard. That they should leave as soon as possible. That she had to protect him, no matter what. And this crowded ballroom obviously wasn't the right place to say those things.

So she simply nodded, and tried to focus on the ring on her finger, reminding herself that this night should be the best night of her life. That Zach was – or soon would be – hers, and Stephanie didn't have a chance on him.

Or so she thought.

~*:*:*:*~

"So, what's gotten into you?"

They were back in their apartment and Cammie had just stepped out of the shower, hair wet, and Zach was laying on their bed in his old t-shirt and pants. He was frowning, unable to find the source of her anxiety.

He thought she would be happy – scratch that, he _knew_ for a fact that she was happy. It was their engagement night, and he saw the way she smiled, before she went to the bathroom. So he concluded that something happened in the bathroom that troubled her.

She made her way to the bed, and sat cross-legged beside him.

"Stephanie's a bitch," she stated simply.

He looked at her in shock. Cammie wasn't one to cuss, so Stephanie must've done something really bad to provoke Cammie like that. "What did she do?"

Cammie sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "She said she wanted you."

"_What?"_

"Yeah," she agreed. "I know. She seemed so nice to us. Who knows she'll stab us in the back?"

"Tell me everything," he said, sitting up.

So Cammie told him what little she knew. That she overheard Stephanie and Ruby talking, that they seemed to make a deal, and most of all… "And she said – quote – 'When our plan succeeded, I want that Zachary for myself.' Now, _that_ can be translated to _a lot_ of things, don't you think?"

Zach pulled Cammie to him, held her close, and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll never choose her over you."

Cammie gave a small smile, and kissed his neck, "I know. I'm not jealous of her. But I just… I don't trust her, not anymore. I can't shake the feeling that she makes a very dangerous enemy."

He smiled back at her. "Why don't we simply forget this? At least, just for tonight,'' he quickly amended, seeing Cammie's glare. "This isn't exactly how I imagined our engagement night to be, you know," he said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cammie laughed, and pulled him to her. "Come on, then."

~*:*:*:*~

Even though it was three in the morning, Stephanie was as wide awake as ever. She knocked the doors, and placed her finger on the scanner in front of her. She felt a sharp pain as a needle pricked her finger, scanning her DNA.

A mechanic voice blared, _"Welcome, Queen."_

The doors slid open automatically, and she stepped into Beryl's office, and sat down in front of his desk.

"I told you not to underestimate them, Queen," Beryl scolded her.

She raised an eyebrow coldly. "I don't."

"Apparently, you do," Beryl said curtly. "Having such a clandestine conversation in the middle of a hallway. Really, Queen, really? I thought you were better than that!"

She frowned. If Beryl was this upset, that means her conversation with Ruby had been overheard, and she was sure she knew who had heard them, "So, they know?"

Beryl nodded. "She knows about your promised reward. You're lucky, though. They decided not to discuss it tonight. They were… _celebrating_… their engagement night."

Stephanie crunched her nose in distaste. "I really don't know what's so special about them, Sir. They're top agents, yes, but our agents are as good as them. They're so naïve."

Beryl fixed her a cold look. "My motives are my own concern, Queen."

Realizing her mistake, she quickly apologized.

Beryl continued, "You have to do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she blurted, taken aback.

"Yes. I'm sure agents as talented as you and Ruby can pull it off?"

Stephanie gulped. The thing was, she wasn't completely sure of the plan herself. But she realized she had no choice, so she nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

~*:*:*:*~

Zach was off to the casino. He had asked Cammie to come with him, but she had declined. The girls had promised that they would have a video conference that morning, and she had kicked him out, needing a girl talk.

"Liz, I need you to hack into the hotel's security camera. Get the surveillance tape of the ballroom last night at about… 9 o'clock?" Cammie said, estimating the time.

"That's easy. Give me a minute," Liz said, before turning to her other laptop.

"So, honey, what did you wear yesterday? You promised me a picture, you know. I need to judge whether you passed being my apprentice or not," Macey said teasingly.

"Soon," Cammie nodded. "I'll simply show you last night's tape, okay? Are you done, Lizzie?"

"Not yet," Liz called back, her fingers flying on the keyboard. "Their security is better than I thought, but… here it is!" She leaned back, and typed something on her keyboard.

"Play it for us, Lizzie," Bex said, grinning, "Hurry, before Cam lose it."

They laughed. Cammie was obviously giddy. She was practically bouncing on her seat. She couldn't wait to tell them that she's getting married. Liz smiled, and typed some more, before a new window appeared on the corner.

"Oh my gosh!" Macey squealed. Cammie laughed. "I can't believe it! He proposed!"

"Congratulations, Cam!" Liz said excitedly.

"Bloody hell! Cam, why don't you tell us right away?" Bex said, "He got some brains, I'll give him that."

"That is so creative! Hey, I know! The dress is going to be fabulous! I've got some ideas! I'm designing them," Macey announced. "Oh, God! You're going to look fabulous!"

"Let me see the ring!" Bex demanded.

Cammie held her left hand in front of the screen, and the girls squealed excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you, Cam! Have you told your mom? Or Abby?" Liz chirped.

"No. I'm going to, though. After this," Cammie said, grinning from ear to ear. "I still can't believe it!"

"I'm calling for maid of honor!" Bex yelled, "Please, Cammie, pleaseeee?"

Cammie laughed again. "Of course, Bex! Mace, you and Lizzie will be bridesmaid, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, darling," Macey said in a sing-song voice. "You have to tell them now. We'll talk later. Seriously, Cam! Your mother should be the first to know! She'll be so disappointed!"

"Crap!" Cammie said, hitting her forehead. "You're right. Talk to you later, girls!"

"Bye!" they chorused, and Cammie turned off her computer. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number, hoping that she wasn't at Gallagher because then the jammers wouldn't allow any signals got in or out of the mansion.

To her relief, her mother picked her call on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Mom? I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie sat in a Thai restaurant where she and Zach had agreed to have lunch, fidgeting nervously. She couldn't wait to tell him what she had arranged for their wedding. Macey would design the dress, Bex would be the maid of honor, and Joe had agreed to walk her down the aisle. She chuckled to herself, remembering Joe, Abby, and her mother's request to talk to Zach. No doubt they were going to threaten him.

Fifteen minutes passed by, and she was starting to get anxious. He was late. Zachary Goode was _never_ late. But the consoled herself, thinking that maybe he got carried away with his game.

Thirty minutes… forty-five minutes… and then an hour passed.

Cammie sighed. No sign of Zach. She got up, paid her for drink, and went to the casino.

She went straight to the poker table, knowing that Zach would be there. But no Zach. She was starting to get worried. She had tried to dial his number several times, but he never picked up. Panicked, she ran back to their apartment room, calling for him. No Zach.

She went to the student's dorm, thinking that maybe Zach was hanging out with the senior boys, but they told her that they hadn't seen him since yesterday's ball.

She was really worried now, and frustatedly pulling her hair. She ran back to their apartment. But he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found.

Desperate, she sank down into her bed. Worry and anxiety overwhelmed her, and she couldn't stop herself from breaking down, all the while thinking,

_Zach, where are you?_

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : I'm so glad I've got quite some reviews for the previous chapter, but please include your names! I want to give you a shoutout, but I don't know how since it's anonymous. Anyway, please review!**

**And thank you for Powerof923, Krazykid500, and WISE2013GIRL for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Stories list! And big thanks for Powerof923, Krazykid500, bubzchoc, violets-are-violet, and everyone who had reviewed the last chapter! Oh, a really special thank you for irisz30 for adding me to your Favorite Author list! That really means a lot for me!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : Thank you so much for the extra long review. For this is going to be an extra long shoutout as well… I'm using some of your ideas here, the whole telling the guys and a little part of planning the wedding, because the plot's going to be a lot more serious from now on (hopefully I can make it as serious as I wanted). Frankly the story will end on the wedding, and I'm not planning on a honeymoon scene. I'll use your ideas on the wedding, though, so thanks so much again! Don't worry, I'm a big Zammie-ever-after fan! And I don't like baby stories too much, too. I think the couple should have some time to enjoy themselves, you know? Thanks so much for the review and – of course – your brilliant ideas!**

**Stephanie : You're welcome. I hope you don't mind me making her looks like a (quote) jealous bitch, though. I have no intention to make her character be completely evil, but she **_**is**_** the main evil female character, so…**

**Shans97 : Well, I hope her reaction pleases you… I don't think she'll go aggressive because I think Cam's a sweet girl. As for Stephanie and Arianna's plan, well can you guess what's more to come? Hehe…**

**SharonLoves1D : I hope you like the first section, I got the idea from you, so thank you! And, yes, this organization is very good. They work for the UN, after all. How they know Zach and Cammie will be revealed in the next chapter, so I'm so glad you asked! Can you guess? LOL. **

**Posideon : Really? Thanks! Oh, I've got some ideas based from your bomb and exploding bracelet thing. I'll use them sometime later, so thanks for the great idea!]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 13**

Cammie stirred, groaning quietly. She sat up and blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what had happened. Her head was pounding, and her clothes were wrinkled. She frowned, suddenly remembered that Zach was missing, and she had cried herself to sleep.

She blushed furiously. What was wrong with her? She was a spy, for crying out loud! When someone was missing, she should be searching for him, not crying over it! She felt like she had disappointed Mr. Solomon. She should've known better.

She glanced at the clock. 21.25. She knew that Zach had been missing around 13.00, around lunchtime. So he'd been gone for approximately 6 hours. She nodded. She should start searching for him.

Her intentions had been to contact Liz ASAP and asked her to hack the security cameras at the casino, but her stomach rumbled, and she had to attend to nature's calling. She frowned, torn between finding Zach and attending to her needs. Finally, she took a quick shower and snatched her laptop, heading to the nearest restaurant.

~*:*:*:*~

"Anything?" Cammie asked desperately.

Liz had been typing for a full ten minutes, which was unusual. She could crack any code in 60 seconds! Surely a casino wasn't that hard to crack!

"I'm in," Liz said distractedly. "But the problem is, there's so many cameras and people! I can't spot him!"

"Just send those tapes, I'll help you watch it," Cammie said, trying to remain calm.

"Okay," Liz said, typing again.

Soon, there was a new window appearing on Cammie's screen. She quickly realized that Liz was right. There was too many people, too many different angles. She tried to focus on the one that viewed the poker table Zach used to play, but there was nothing.

She sighed, frustrated. She hadn't forgotten what she had overheard last night, but she couldn't just barged into Stephanie's room, and demanded her to tell Cammie where her fiancé was, could she?

Or maybe she could.

_But, no,_ she shook her head, _It's too risky._

"Why don't you ask around, Cam?" Liz said.

Liz knew about Cammie's suspicions, but she had advised her friend not to confront Stephanie or Ruby before she could prove anything.

"These people are tourists, Liz," Cammie reminded her.

"So?"

"Tourists never paid attention to anything but themselves. They would enjoy their game, the scenery, but why would they pay any attention to an ordinary man?"

Suddenly, something struck her. "Beryl. He must've known where he is."

Liz nodded, understanding her point. "Well, I'll continue searching for him through this tape. I think it is safe enough if you ask him about Zach. But be careful."

"Thanks, Liz. Call me if you find anything."

"Will do," Liz said, ending the video chat.

Cammie was turning off her laptop when someone tapped her shoulders. She turned around and found Ashley, Holly, Elvira, and Emily standing behind her. She smiled. They were her favorite students.

Ashley gestured for her to mimic her actions, and he placed a hand on her bracelet. Holly, Vira, and Emily mimicked her, so Cammie did the same.

"I'm sorry, Cammie, but I overheard your conversation, is Zach missing?" Ashley whispered, taking a seat in front of her.

Cammie tensed, but she realized that she would probably need backup, and these girls are the best in the school, so she nodded. "Yes. Why are we holding our bracelets?"

"We have to keep our voice down, Cam," Holly whispered. "This bracelets are tracking devices. It has bugs, too. And we can't take them off," she quickly added when she saw Cammie tried to take off her bracelet.

"_What?"_ Cammie was genuinely shocked. She quickly covered the bracelet with her hand, hoping that her conversation wouldn't be overheard. "I have to admit, that's a clever move. I didn't suspect a thing."

"We want to help you, Cammie," Vira whispered. "Please?"

Seeing Cammie's hesitation, Emily quickly added, "We won't get in your way."

Cammie smiled fondly at them. "That's not what I'm thinking about, girls. It could be dangerous. I suspect Step… uh, I mean Queen and Ruby are behind this."

"We know. We heard what you said with the blonde," Ash reminded her.

"And we know more, Cam," Emily added. "We think Zach's with Beryl."

Cammie raised an surprised. "Why would you think that?"

Vira quickly told her how they accidentally saw an unconscious Zach being dragged out of the casino by two guys that afternoon, claiming he was sick. Curious, they had tried to tail those guys, but they were good. They lost them, but not before they made it back into the school. And Holly had recognized one of those guys as one of the Second Class agents.

"We had searched for you all afternoon. We want to tell you this as soon as possible, but we can't find you. We don't know where you're staying," Vira finished.

Cammie nodded, grateful. "Thank you, girls. But this doesn't prove anything. Those guys can work for Queen as well as Beryl."

"Whatever you do, you can't face Queen, Cammie," Holly warned her. "She's dangerous. Everyone says she is a legend. That's why Beryl appointed her to be his right-hand man… or woman…"

"I've figured as much," Cammie admitted. "But Beryl makes me wary. There's something… off… about him. I don't trust him."

"Maybe you can pretend to look for Zach, and you ask him whether he knows where Zach is. You'll be able to tell if he lies," Holly suggested.

Ash quickly shook her head. "Beryl is our leader, Holly. He must be good enough to lead an agency like this."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Cammie could feel the gears turning in their heads. She knew she and Zach needed to get out of Monte Carlo as soon as possible, and she may need CIA's help. After all, if Beryl really had Zach, she was going to face an international organization that worked for the UN. A smile slowly formed in Cammie's lips as she thought of a plan. It wasn't a perfect plan, but she would have backup if she failed. And she wouldn't fail.

"I think," Cammie smiled. "Nothing could go wrong with Holly's plan."

~*:*:*:*~

Zach groaned.

His head was pounding, and his whole body was throbbing.

_What happened?_

He opened his eyes, and glanced around. He was in a bare white room. There was no window, just a door in front of him. The only furniture in the room was a solid wooden chair, which he was tied to.

He frowned. His internal clock told him it was about eleven at night. The last thing he remembered was playing blackjack – he wasn't in the mood for poker – when the room started spinning and everything went black. He was supposed to meet Cammie for lunch.

_Cammie! She must be worried sick!_ He thought, and quickly tried to untie himself. He remembered the last time he had passed out, it was also in the casino. He quickly made a mental note not to go to the casino ever again.

Thinking of which, who had done this? His questions were soon answered when the door swung open, and Beryl walked in.

"Ah, Zachary, you're awake."

Zach didn't answer.

Beryl chuckled. "There's no need to be hostile."

"Says the guy who knocked me out and tied me to a chair," Zach said casually.

"I admit the ropes are unnecessary, but I don't think you'll be… _easy_."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Where's Cammie?"

"I don't know," Beryl sounded shocked.

"Yes, you do."

Beryl laughed, "You're an exceptional operative, Zachary. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"You just did," Zach said stoically. "And you're right. _Easy_ isn't really my forte."

Beryl simply nodded. He was always right, and Zach knew that. He decided not to hit around the bush anymore, so he tried to appear as nonchalant as possible and asked, "What do you want?"

"Will you work for me?"

"What?" Zach asked, incredulous. "I have a job."

Beryl nodded again. "I know. But I can offer you so much more, Zachary."

"I don't work for profit," Zach said coldly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Beryl's lips. "Oh? Everyone needs money, Zachary."

When Zach didn't answer, he said, "I can give you $50,000 per month, plus mission bonus, for both you and Cameron. You'll have your current apartment – I understood that she likes it – and with higher clearance the salary would come up, of course. We –"

"I can't be bought!" Zach yelled, losing his temper. "I mean it when I said I don't work for profit, and so does she."

"I recall on our last meeting you said you would think about it," Beryl reminded him coldly.

"We have," Zach replied in the same tone. "And we had decided to decline your offer. Thank you so much for your time, but if you don't mind, we would be on our way soon."

Beryl laughed. "I knew you would be difficult."

Zach tensed, sensing something was coming, and whatever it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"I see you need more persuasion," Beryl smiled, and pressed a button on his watch.

Suddenly, everything was burning.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : 100 reviews! Yaaay! Even though I'm hoping I'll get at least 10 reviews per chapter (so it should be 130 by now) I'm so glad this story has finally got 100 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**What do you think of this one? To be honest, I'm really confused on how Cammie's plan is going to work out. I have a basic idea, but I really need suggestions! HELP!**

**Review's always appreciated. So please make my day and press the little blue button below! **

**Big thanks for Lapelbulldog, Teckanimal for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list! Thank you also for bubzchoc, Shans97 who had reviewed the last chapter.**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Gogirl369 : It's been so long since your last review, so I'm really glad you did! Yeah, I'm big on cliffhanger endings! What do you think of this one?**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : I love how you love so many parts of the last chapter! As you know, the bug's on the bracelet. I think there's no way Beryl would insert any bugs in their room 'cause it would be suspicious. Don't worry. This isn't a magic story so love potions don't exist… LOL… and fine, no memory loss – pinkie promise. I totally agree what you said about kids! Oh, and don't worry, it's just an audio bug, so it's not like they were **_**seen**_**… just heard.. (*w*)**

**Itsclassified : I'll keep that in mind. Unfortunately, he's being held captive, so I don't think there's anything he could do… Sorry**

**SharonLoves1D : Beryl is the leader of the agency. He's pretending to work for the UN, but actually he's using the agency for his own. He considers that he owns the agency – he technically does – and he wanted Zach and Cammie to work for him. Why? You'll see.**

**Posideon : Yes, Beryl's evil. But his cover is like a loving grandfather, so I picture him as a backstabbing, dangerous kind of loving grandfather.]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 14**

Zach screamed and trashed against the ropes. His whole body felt as if it was on fire. Beryl gave a grim smile and released his hold on the bracelet, and Zach slumped against his bounds, gasping for breath.

"Well?" Beryl asked, his voice a light mocking tone.

Zach didn't answer for a while. His whole body was tingling, and he was struggling to calm his breathing. He recognized the sensation, all right. The burning feel came from the golden bracelet around his right wrist. Electroshock.

Finally, he was able to muster a murmur, "I still won't work for you."

"My, my," Beryl said sarcastically. "I never thought of you as someone who will need a lot of persuasion."

When Zach didn't answer, he said again. "You know, we can do this all night. No one will hear you."

Zach fixed him a hard glare. "You might as well drop the act. You know I will never agree with you."

Beryl shrugged. "Have it your way, then."

And the screaming started again.

~*:*:*:*~

"Okay, girls. I need your help."

Vira's eyes lit up. "What can we do?"

Cammie lifted a finger in a universal sign of 'wait a minute'. She turned on the video chat with Liz again. "Lizzie?"

"Yup, Cam?" the petite blonde appeared on her screen.

"Remember when Zach tailed us back on the sophomore grade?"

"Cammie," Liz said, exasperated. "As sweet as it is to remember on how you met him, this is really not the time to do that."

"No, I mean on our finals. He said something about tracking the tracker."

"You mean, he flipped the signal so he could track you via the tracker you planted on his shoes?"

Cammie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but nodded. "That one. You think you can do it?"

"Piece of cake."

"Okay, then…"

"But I need something to track, of course!" Liz reminded Cammie, who nodded.

"I know. Beryl had a bug planted on this bracelet, so I think he had a tracker in it, too. Can you check it out?"

Liz's brows furrowed in concentration. "This won't be easy. You're halfway around the world, for God's sake!"

Cammie managed her sweetest smile. "Please, Lizzie?"

Liz grinned. "You don't have to do the puppy dog eyes on me, you know. I'll be willing to help you. But I think you have to send the item here…"

"No!" Ashley cut in. "You can't take them off! They'll explode!"

"Only Beryl can take these bracelets off," Holly added.

Cammie sighed. So much for her brilliant plan.

"I can always fly there, using Macey's private jet, but it will take too long," Liz said.

Cammie nodded. "We don't have much time."

"Umm… Maybe you can track the signals from there? Like, use a device to track it?" Emily suggested.

Liz's eyes lit up. "That's it! Cammie, I'll send a software to you, and you have to install it into your laptop. It'll allow me to trace the signals around your laptop, and then I'll be able to crack through some firewalls, and…."

~*:*:*:*~

An hour later, Cammie was creeping around the halls, a borrowed comms unit in her ear. Liz's voice was giving her instructions, and Cammie felt a strange feel of security. It felt just like any other missions she had went with the girls.

Bex would be by her side, always ready to be her backup at a second's notice. Macey would be somewhere in the crowd, using her connections or her honeypotting skills, and Liz would be somewhere safe, surrounded by her laptops, giving orders through their comms unit.

But other missions had never included teaming up with a bunch of seniors, no matter how skilled they were. In other missions Liz would be near, able to give the much-needed backup at any moment. And other missions certainly never included her fiancé being held captive, except maybe for that one mission in Australia, but that was a story for another time.

She tried to calm herself. Reminding herself over and over again that she was a good operative. That she could handle the whole world. That if she thought nothing could go wrong then nothing would go wrong, despite the fact that nothing's perfect.

_What am I doing? _Cammie scolded herself. _This is no time to think about strange lines._

"Okay, Chameleon. Take three steps forward and there's a door on your right," Liz's voice crackled in her ear.

Liz had hacked into the agency's system earlier and retrieved a blueprint on the building. There was no way she could have been mistaken, but when Cammie looked to her right, there was nothing there but bare wall.

"Umm… There's nothing on my right, Bookworm."

Emily's voice replied. "It's a secret entrance. A protection protocol, or something."

"Okay… And how do you get in?"

"There's a blue vase nearby. You'll see a dragon painting on it. Press it's eyes. It'll sink in," this time it was Ashley who replied.

"And may I ask how do you know this?" Cammie asked with a genuine curiosity.

"She just likes to stick her freckled nose in everyone's business," Holly mocked.

"Thanks, Victory," Ashley snapped.

Holly snickered. "No prob, Mystery."

Mystery.

Cammie felt a pang in her chest. It was Zach's nickname. She couldn't help but worry for him. She knew all too well about what happened when an operative has been compromised or captured. She prayed that he was all right. She sighed, and quickly walked over to a blue Chinese-made vase she saw.

The turned it over, and she admitted that the idea to conceal the entrance was a genius one. She was an expert on secret entrances and passageways, yet she would never thought about pressing the dragon's eye on a Chinese vase.

So she pressed the eye.

And nothing happened. Resigned, she put the vase back into its pedestal, muttering "Now what?" when the pedestal sank down an inch and rose back into its original position.

There was no sound, but when she looked at the wall Liz had said, a metal door had appeared, and she realized that the particular section of the wall had slid aside, revealing the door.

She smiled softly, thanking Ashley silently.

The girls were patrolling around the hallways, looking for Stephanie and Ruby. She didn't want to put them in danger, so she had sent them away. Yet they were her backup at the mission, and for a moment she had wanted them to be on her side, like her friends had always been by her side. She quickly pushed the thought away_. They were still kids,_ she reminded herself.

And with a final mutter of gratitude for Ashley, she pulled the door open.

~*:*:*:*~

She stood in the middle of the brightly lit office. The first time she had been there, she had been amazed by the giant fish tank. Now, though, she barely glanced at it, looking around the room for Beryl.

She had passed a scan in front of the office door, though all she needed to do was flashed her bracelet on the scanners and the doors opened automatically, with a mechanical voice announcing her name. So, she wouldn't be surprised that Beryl would know that she had come.

And he did.

"Hello, Cammie," Beryl greeted her warmly. "I must congratulate you for finding your way into this office. Very few people know where the entrance is."

Cammie hesitated for a moment, before answered him coldly. "Hello, Beryl. Unfortunately, I don't have time for pleasantries."

Beryl kept his smile in place. "Of course. What do you want?"

Cammie glanced around the room again. She had expected Zach to be there. But he was nowhere in sight. So she had to ask, hadn't she?

"Where's Zach?"

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : If you hadn't noticed, I've changed my username to Moonlight Blizzard. I just want something less attached to the Gallagher Girls series now that I've been reading the Hunger Games and Mortal Instruments series… Have you read them? They're currently my favorite series! I'm re-reading City of Lost Souls now (I can't read a book just once!) and I love it! Now I'm waiting for the Mark of Athena to be published! Can't wait for that! What other series you like (other than GG, of course!)?**

**Big thanks for gogirl369, TheChameleonShadow, and tiffanyba for adding this story to your Favorite Story, Story Alert and Author Alert list! Thank you also for bubzchoc, Sonika, Shans97, WISE2013GIRL who had reviewed the last chapter. A special thanks for for adding me to everything there is to add and for reviewing!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : Thanks so much for your help. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll use the boys, because too many OOC characters confuse me. I agree with what you said about Zach would never sink that low… I really admire his personality! Sorry, but I don't think we can avoid some damages on Zach's health, but I'll make sure it's not permanent. Yes, I swear there won't be any amnesiac in this story!**

**Gogirl368 : Yeah, that sucks… sometimes I can't review, too… IDK why… Thank you, though!**

**Cutesy77 : I hope you like how this chapter turns out! Sorry, but my intention is the opposite of your suggestion. Zach's the one who is being used against Cammie, though maybe I'll try to flip the scenario a bit…**

**Itsclassified : Yes, the COC is gone. I'll use your idea on the Queen vs. Cammie, though… but I think Zach's the one who is being used against Cammie, though… Thanks!**

**SharonLoves1D : I hope you love this shoutout too… Hehe… I'm really glad to receive your reviews too. Don't worry about the girls... They're totally on Cammie's side…**

**Stephaniek : I'm glad to hear that… I'm planning for a dramatic reunion for Zach and Cammie, so I don't think Cam will find him soon… or not. What do you think?]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 15**

**[AN : This chapter is dedicated to ash07, thanks for reminding me to update!]**

Beryl's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about, Cameron?"

Cammie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She considered her options for a moment. She could play along with Beryl and try to find Zach on her own, and hopefully she would be on Beryl's good side, but it would take longer to find Zach, and who knew what was he going through? In spy world, MIA almost always lead to torture.

Or, she could press Beryl for information, and saved her time. But if she couldn't convince Beryl that she was positive Beryl held Zach captive, he would despise her, and her chances in finding Zach would grew slim. Once Beryl knew she was searching for him, he would place Zach somewhere she wouldn't be able to find him.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_ She thought. _Obviously I'll be searching for him._

Pressing it is. After all, Zach had always been her first priority.

So, she cocked her hip and placed a well-manicured hand on it, learning from her mother that it could be an intimidating gesture. "Can we please _not_ beat around the bush?"

Beryl looked genuinely confused. "Beat around the bush? Please, Cameron. I really have no idea what you mean."

She sighed. "Where is Zach?"

"I thought he was with you." Beryl raised an eyebrow.

She snapped. "Beryl, you're not stupid, are you?"

"Of course not, my dear."

Beryl looked so insulted that if the situation wasn't so serious she would be laughing her head off.

"You know I'm a good agent, don't you."

Beryl smiled at her like a grandfather smiling at his very much loved, but retarded grandchild. "Of course, dear. I want you to join us, remember?"

Cammie ignored his question. "So you must've known that if Zach was with me, I wouldn't be here. And if I didn't have any good evidence that you had him, I wouldn't be here, either. Please don't waste my time, Beryl. I just want him back. Please."

Beryl frowned, but he said. "Evidence? Please, show me. How do I know you're not bluffing, Cameron?"

Cammie wanted to scream out of frustration, but she held herself. Screaming bloody murder at Beryl wouldn't get her Zach. In a carefully controlled voice, she said, "I have witnesses. They saw your men knocked Zach out in the casino and dragged him here."

Beryl's expression was immediately a mask. He would have to punish his men for being so sloppy. He knew Cammie wasn't bluffing. Her pupils didn't dilate once, her breathing steady and even. So, he asked her. "Who were the witnesses?"

It was Cammie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You know I can't tell you that. For safety reasons."

He _did_ know. But he had to try nonetheless. Finally, he resigned. "Very well. I do know where Zachary is, but why should I give you the information?"

Cammie stuttered. This was what she was worried about. What she could do to persuade him? She knew she couldn't capture him and got the information by force. He had the upper hand, and he knew it. What could she offer him?

Okay, scratch that. She knew what he wanted. He had offered her to join his agency. But could she do that? To turn on her country, for her own selfish needs? Was she that kind of person?

Maybe. Maybe not.

~*:*:*:*~

Zach groaned.

He had been knocked out cold when Beryl electrocuted him, but slowly he was regaining his senses.

His eyelids felt extremely heavy, so he didn't try to open them just yet. Like any great spy, he relied on his other senses. The first thing that came to him was a soft breathing. Slower than his own. That means the person is a female. Some girl was next to him. He felt hope rose in his chest. _Maybe that's Cammie._

Then he smelt the sweet smell of roses. He frowned inwardly. Cammie didn't use rose-scented perfumes. Then, who was the girl?

With a groan, he tried to open his eyes again, without much success. Giving up, he tried to move his fingers. He thought he managed to twitch his fingers a little, but pain shot up his head, so he quit trying.

He heard the breathing hitched. Then a familiar voice, saying, "Zach? Can you hear me?"

He could swear he knew this girl. The familiarity rang in his head as he tried to remember who was her.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my fingers."

He felt small, soft, hand slid into his right hand. He tried to squeeze, and the insane headache told him he succeeded. Then the girl pulled her hand out of his. Soon, he felt a sharp prickle on his wrist, then a sense of peace as the throbbing in his head dulled.

She was injecting him with painkillers.

Zach's eyelid fluttered, and he groaned again. Bright light seared into his eyes. Opening his eyes more slowly, blinking to remove the disorientation, his surroundings finally came into his focus, and his first response was, "Holly crap!"

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie sighed inwardly in frustration. But she kept her business-like expression on. She couldn't let any emotions leak through her façade. She needed all the grace and self-respect she could muster.

"We both know what you want, Beryl. You want me to work for you."

Beryl smiled pleasantly. "Of course! Are you joining my agency?"

Cammie pursed her lips. She had a stupid hope that he would deny her and ask for something else – _anything_ else. But why would he do that?

Suddenly, Zach's face popped into her mind. He was frowning, a look of disappointment in his angelic face. She knew he wouldn't be happy if she said yes, just like she wouldn't be happy with him if the situation was reversed. _But, Zach,_ she thought, if _the situation was reversed, you would've done the same thing, wouldn't you?_

"That depends. What's the deal?" Cammie asked.

Beryl grinned, sure that she was going to agree. And he was right. "You work for me, and I'll send you on a trial mission. If you've proved your worth, we'll have a… let's call it an initiation ceremony. You'll swear an oath not to betray me. To obey me."

"In other words, _I give myself to you_?"

Cammie's voice could cut glass, but Beryl wasn't disturbed. He knew she would say yes no matter what.

"I wouldn't put it that way, my dear. It's just a precaution, you know. I've told you. The Merliott Agency works for the UN. I must be assured that no agent in this agency will betray me. If you have a high enough clearance level, you'll know most of the secrets of every country in this world. I must make sure that those information won't fall into the wrong hand. I must sure that the nations stay united. And that's why I can't risk any loose ends. Surely you understand that.

There are lots of ambitious people in this world. Many of them wanted to rule the world. If I can't be assured that no one in this agency may be moles to those people, how can I lead this many people?"

_Jerk_, Cammie thought. _For all I know, maybe he's the one who wants to rule the world._

But what came out was, "I _can_ understand. When you put it like that, it makes perfect sense." She hoped he could hear the sarcasm. "But what about Zach?"

"Ah, well, after the ceremony I'll let you see him. Maybe you can convince him to join us as well."

Cammie tried to keep her voice neutral. "I want to see him sooner. How about… _now_?"

Beryl shook his head. "No. If I let you two met, no doubt you'll make a plan go get out of Monaco as soon as possible."

_Dang it! Why does he have to be so paranoid?_ Cammie thought. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. How can she get herself out of this situation?

"But how can I know for sure that he's okay? That you haven't kill him or something?" She tried again.

Beryl shook his head again. "You know I wouldn't do that. Right now, he's the only thing that keeps you here. He was being difficult, so I had to… persuade him a bit. But now he's fine."

Cammie felt the blood drained from her face. She knew all too well what 'persuaded' means.

If she knew where Zach was, she would've killed Beryl for sure. Or, maybe she can kill him and try to track Zach later? No. What if Beryl kept him somewhere only he knew? Like a special cell that needed his DNA, retinal image, and fingerprint to open.

She knew she was being dramatic. But come to think about it, it could be true. There's no telling what this madman could do. That only left her with one option.

"Fine. I'll work for you."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Sorry I haven't updated in a while… See, summers always means lesser chapters, cause my parents loves travelling so much, and they'll take me on vacays. So, yeah. Less chapters this month. Anyways, 5 chapters to go!**

**Any idea what the trial mission should be? Review, pleaseee!**

**I'm going to study Italian autodidact. Does anyone here speak Italian? (*w*)**

**My Theatre class is having a big show for the Final Exam (I'm now a senior!) It's a one-year project, and I've been appointed as script writer as well as director. Please wish me luck in my school works!**

**Big thanks for .lee, hopeandpeace123, Photogirl5, faith for eternity, mjs1196, Bookworm2048, smile-with-lots-of-love, onanita14 for adding this story to your Favorite Story, Story Alert and Author Alert list! Thank you also for Krazykid500, Shans97, hopeandpeace123, bubzchoc, hard2getchameleon, photogirl5, Gallaghergirl1897 who had reviewed the last chapter. Special thank-you for JessRobStar, . and hard2getchameleon for adding me to your Favorite Author and Favorite Story list. Thank you so much, guys!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**JessRobStar : No worries, I'm a big Zammie-ever-after fan! Hehe…. I'm really glad to get your review again! It's been a loooong time since your last… Hope you like this chapter!**

**F0r3v3rstr0n9 : Thanks so much! I used your idea for the first paragraph, but Beryl can't act all-innocent for too long, so… I got the idea 'beryl' from the Lord of the Rings, a long time ago. I always figured that an elf-stone is a powerful object, and so the bearer of the codename is a leader. I planned it to be a woman, but then I figured a man is better suited for this Beryl's character…**

**LoungingInTheRain : Yeah, we still have to wait until fall… Yes, the whole Percy-Annabeth story is the one I'm waiting for the most! I wonder how their reunion will be? Have you seen the Mark of Athena's cover? SO COOL! I guess Percy and Jason will get in a fight, though…**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : Phew! You get the whole OC thing damn right! I had to keep on checking what I had described about the girls' character in Chapter 9… Yes, I promise his injuries will be healed.**

**Cutesy77 : thank you! I'm actually a bit unsure on the whole approach thing, so it's a big relief you find it okay… Thanks again!**

**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ : Sadly, I haven't seen the movie. My friends persuaded me to watch it on the cinemas, but when I heard about the whole kill-23-people thing, I assumed it was a violent movie, and I don't like violent movies much, so I said no. But then my friend gave me a copy of the pdf version of the series, and I spent one whole Saturday to read them all. I immediately loved it! I bought the books the next day (*w*) The ending is a disappointment, though. I would love to hear more about Katniss – Peeta relationships. Unfortunately, there are too many fanfics about that, so it bored me… Woah! Long shoutout!**

**Stephaniek : Thanks… Haha… Is their reunion dramatic enough? I really have no idea how to make it more dramatic, but I think it's not dramatic enough…**

**Violets-are-violet : I see that you will take over the account of dreams don't chase themselves. I've been reading Damaged Goods and Rules of a Gentleman. Are you going to continue writing those two stories?**

**Posideon : Thank you so much for all you've said. Fighting is guaranteed. But I'll admit I don't think I can write those scenes well. I'm not completely sure how to write them. Sometimes fighting scenes are too complicatedly described, and I don't like those. Any ideas?]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 16**

Stephanie smiled. _Everything's going well._

"Hey, Zach," she purred.

Zach was internally crept out. He was used to the cool, collected, professional Stephanie. This seductive and – he gotta admit – sexy Stephanie is just creepy.

"What the hell?!"

She pouted. Okay. That was a very un-Stephanie like gesture. But maybe the Stephanie he thought he knew was just a legend, and _this_ was her real character.

"Aww, Zach, aren't you glad to see me? I'm hurt!" She dramatically put her hands on her chest, right over her heart.

Zach shuddered. There was something in her that unsettled him. Frankly, she reminded him of the sluts he had met. And he _really_ hated slutty girls.

That was why he had fallen for Cammie. She didn't throw herself at him, unlike the other girls. She was modest, even though she was beautiful in her own way.

"Umm… Frankly, no. Not a bit. Where am I? Where's Cam?"

Her eyes flashed, but then she calmed herself and smiled dangerously. "Don't worry. You're in my custody. I'm going to help you to get better."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you loyal to Beryl? I thought he won't be very pleased if he finds out what you're doing."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well…" Zach said carefully. "I'm under the impression that he wants me in _his_ custody."

Stephanie laughed mockingly. "Oh, don't worry about it. He gave you to me."

"_Gave_ me?" he said incredulously. "I'm not an object!"

She shrugged, unconcerned. "It doesn't matter. What matters is, you're stuck here with me. So you might as well enjoy it."

Zach bristled. But then a new concern crossed his mind, and he forced himself to calm down. "What about Cammie?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she _is_ my fiancée, and I'm very interested in her well-being."

She scoffed. "Forget about her. You'll never see her again."

"_What?"_ Zach exclaimed. "You're lying."

"I'm not. Look at me and tell me if I'm lying." She looked at him dead in the eye. "You. Won't. See. Her. Again."

Zach was seeing red. He wanted so badly to tackle her to the ground, knocked her out, and then go find Cammie. The problem was, he was restrained to the bed.

Stephanie smiled, knowing she had won. She watched as Zach struggled against his restrains for a while before admitting defeat.

He collapsed back with a sigh. Knowing that Stephanie truly meant what she said. She truly believed he would never see his Gallagher Girl again.

What had they done to her?

~*:*:*:*~

"_Chameleon, there's a guy coming from you left."_

Cammie gritted her teeth. She _hated_ his voice! Beryl had given her a mission to plant a bomb in a headquarter of a small terrorist organization in Monaco.

So far, she had done extremely well. She had infiltrated the base, and was making her way slowly into the basement. She hadn't met a single enemy agent, and she was planning to keep it that way.

Meeting enemy agents meant fight. Fights meant it would take a longer time for her to complete this stupid mission. And she was in a hurry.

Oh, well. She had to improvise a bit.

The ceiling had many pipes on it, so with an easy grace she climbed a bookcase and crawled on the pipes. She was just disappearing from view as the agent appeared from a corner.

She was confident she wouldn't get caught, though, and she was right. The bulky man walked pass her without noticing a thing.

_I'm not called a Chameleon for nothing,_ Cammie thought, smiling smugly.

"I'm clear," she spoke to her comms.

"_Okay, tail the agent. He's heading to the basement's direction."_

Summoning all the chameleon-ness in her blood, she tailed him. Ducked the surveillance cameras, jumped the motion-trigged sensor, and, once, launching herself high to the air, doing a series of extremely complicated flips to avoid the lasers.

All in all, the man didn't notice a single damn thing.

"And you call yourself a terrorist?" Cammie muttered under her breath.

As if on cue, the man chose that moment to turn around. He spotted her easily, standing in the middle of a hallway. Cammie was quick to react, though. She pressed a Napotine patch onto the man's forehead, knocking him out, before he even had the chance to yell.

"I've knocked him out. Where to now?" she reported to Beryl.

"_That's a mistake, Chameleon,"_ he scolded her.

She bristled in annoyance. "He turned around suddenly! You're damn lucky he hadn't had a chance to call for backup!"

She heard the comms unit crackled, which meant Beryl was sighing, before he launched a set of directions.

She smirked. _This is going to be so easy._

~*:*:*:*~

"Congratulations, Cameron dear. You've proved yourself worthy," Beryl smiled warmly at her.

Cammie, however, just glared. She really hated his guts.

"Where's Zach?"

Beryl laughed that annoying laugh of his. _I can wipe that laugh off your face, you sick, slimy, pathetic bastard, along with your nasty mouth, in 30 seconds flat. I'll rip your face off._

"All in good time, dear. All in good time."

_I'll also rip your balls off and feed it to the sharks. It's much easier. I'll just have to find the shark._

"You still have to do the initiation ceremony. After that, you'll see Zachary."

Cammie was seeing red, but she forced herself to look unconcerned.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Cammie's eyebrows shot up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Beryl frowned. "You look… constipated, to be frank. What did you eat?"

She quickly dropped her unconcerned act. Clearly she had failed miserably. So instead, she glowered at him. "When is it?"

Beryl pursed his lips. "Tomorrow night will be perfect."

"Why can't I see Zach _now_?"

Beryl shifted in his seat. "Zachary is busy."

Cammie had to gripped the handle of the chair she was sitting in to avoid attacking Beryl. _"What did you made him do?"_

Beryl laughed that much despised laugh again. "Nothing."

~*:*:*:*~

Hours later, Cammie was wandering the halls of the school.

Well, she looked like she was just wandering around. In reality, she was looking for someone. Or should she said, _someones_.

She found them in their room, just as she suspected. She opened the door without knocking, and raised her wrist, showing them to cover the bracelet with their hands.

As soon as they did this, she greeted, "Girls."

Elvira, Ashley, Emily, and Holly quickly greeted her.

"Did you find him?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Cammie sighed.

The girls gave her sympathetic glances.

"I have a plan, though, and I need your help." Cammie quickly explained to them the plan she had been thinking about for hours. The plan was foolproof, though. But it was the only plan she got.

The girls, however, was thoroughly impressed.

"That's a wonderful plan!" Ash praised.

"Really?" Cammie asked, doubtful.

"It's simple. We've been taught that simple plans worked better than complicated plans. There aren't much room to screw it up," Emily grinned, wriggling her eyebrows.

Cammie laughed, remembering the day when she and Zach had taught the class about that.

Her laughter quickly died, when the door banged open, revealing a redhead with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Alas, you'll never succeed."

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : 4 chapters to go!**

**I'm a bit reluctant to end this story, but I've planned that there will be 20 chapters only. This story's coming to an end, so… yeah. I'm making drafts for my new story. I'm planning it to be a trilogy. I think I'll give the first story's summary in the next AN!**

**Anyway, what do you think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**I've decided to use the Ancient Greek story, 'Ilias' an my drama story. Anyone has any idea how to make it interesting?**

**A genuine thank-you's for fillie-corn2018, ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er, mintchoc1, goodelover23, Mjbooks, gymgirl0698, DivaLizz, ash07, sweedbrainstimlordsis for following this story or me, and for favoriting this story. Special thanks for nidhi94 for following me and this story, and most of all, for favoriting me! And thank you for bubzchoc, Awesomeness, JessRobStar, DivaLizz, and all those guests for the awesome reviews!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Bookwormy : Haha… I'll try to update soon. The thing is, I'm now extremely busy with all my school works. The teachers keep reminding us that we're now seniors, and we'll face the National Exam soon. They give us loads of homework and test! How's the ending?**

**Posideon : Will do. Thanks so much for the support! I'm keeping the fighting scene for the finale, though. Maybe in two more chapters…**

**Faith for eternity : I'll combine your idea with Lizaluvsdoggies'. I'll use the dramatic task for the initiation scene, though. I hope you like the trial mission! And did you draw your profile pic. yourself? Who are you drawing? It's awesome!**

**An avid reader forever : Thank you! And you're right. Thankfully I don't work alone. My friends are very supportive, and I love them all. Do you have any ideas for the story? (I hope you read my AN) (*w*)**

**Serenaisbesterzq387 : I love you for reviewing all my chapters! I really hope you like how this story's going!]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 17**

**[AN : This chapter is dedicated to Lizaluvsdoggies and faith for eternity, for their amazing ideas on the initiation ceremony! Thanks a ton, guys!]**

"Ruby!" Vira exclaimed.

The redhead smirked and cocked her hip, arrogance radiating off her.

"Well, well, well… Morgan, I thought you knew better than this. Discussing vital plans like that in a bedroom, without sweeping for bugs, really? You're supposed to be good."

Cammie flushed. "Well, Ruby. Let's just say I was a bit preoccupied."

"Indeed."

Cammie contemplated her chance to win if she lunged for her now. She had to admit, the odds wasn't very good.

Then Ruby stepped in and closed the door. "Lucky for you, I want in."

Cammie was instantly suspicious. "Why? You can't think I will trust you, can you?"

She just gave her a smug smile. "You're really stupid, aren't you? I'll tell you what. Scenario one, you refuse to let me help you, and you'll attack me, hoping to silence me. You'll succeed, because it's basically five against one, but you'll never see Zachary ever again. Because if you're stupid enough to think I'm the only one who heard your plan, you're wrong. Scenario two, you'll let me join you, and I can be a useful asset to you. So which is it?"

Cammie's mind reeled. She sounded so logical. She hadn't had a doubt that she could take her with the girls helping her. She had no doubt they _would_ help. But there was that other person to think about. What if she was bluffing? What if she wasn't?

She started to hate the redhead more and more.

But what if she could interrogate her into telling her who that other person was? No, that would be a waste of time. Cammie knew that agents with a clearance level as high as Ruby's would be a tough nut to crack. It would take days, at least, and she hadn't had the time. The initiation ceremony was tomorrow night. There was no way she could interrogate Ruby and execute her plan in that short time.

She had no choice. She really hated Ruby.

"Fine."

"What?" Holly exclaimed. "Cammie!"

Ruby just smirked. "Wise choice." Then she turned to the girls. "A tip, girls: people in-love are so easy to deal with."

Cammie really had to restrain herself from strangling her.

~*:*:*:*~

"You all know what to do?"

Hours later, the new gang was still in the girls' room. Ruby turned out to be a very useful companion. She quickly found some major flaws in Cammie's original plan and gave the solution. All in all, Cammie couldn't bring herself to regret accepting her offer.

"Yup. Don't worry, Cam. Everything's going to be fine," Emily said soothingly.

"Thanks, guys. I'm relying on you," Cammie smiled.

She and Ruby then went out of the room, letting the girls sleep. It was late. Cammie glanced around, then she quickly pulled Ruby into a closet.

"Ouch!" the other girl protested, but Cammie ignored her.

"Why are you doing this?" Cammie quickly asked her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "It's too late to ask that. I'm already in."

"I know," Cammie sighed. "So it shouldn't be a problem for you just to tell me. I wouldn't cancel the plan. On the other hand, I know you can't be doing this for charity, and it's no good to beat around the bush. What's your ulterior motive?"

It was a weak persuasion, she knew, but to her surprise Ruby wavered.

Cammie continued gently. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone."

Ruby sighed. "I've always wanted to join the CIA."

It's Cammie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Bull."

"It's true," she snapped. "I never chose to join Merliott. It was the only option for every student in my school. After all, Monaco is very small. There's only one spy school, and there's only one agency.

"At first, everything was great. Beryl seemed very nice. But over time, I came to realize that he is very controlling. We can never do things without him knowing. And I know he is involved in some very dirty business. But I've always been an independent girl. I can never just sit by and let anyone control my life. That's why I wanted out. And I figured if I helped you I might get you to trust me and to take me with you."

Cammie was speechless. She was still suspicious of her, but she had watched Ruby closely as she talked, and she never showed a sign that she was lying. Either she wasn't, or she was a very good liar.

_But no one is_ that _good_, Cammie thought.

Still, she had to make sure. "Who's the other guy who was listening to my original plan?"

Ruby hesitated. "My friend."

"Oh," Cammie grinned. "I see."

She knew that tone. She was sure that 'he' is Ruby's crush. Maybe Ruby wasn't really a bitch. Cammie had started to hate her less when they were discussing their plan, and her hate reduced even more over time.

In a split second, she made an instant decision.

"Tell you what. We made it out here alive, I'll take you and your guy to the CIA."

"He's not my guy."

Cammie shrugged, letting that go. "I can't guarantee how the CIA will treat you, though."

Ruby smirked. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that." Cammie turned and reached for the door handle, but Ruby called her back.

"Arianna."

Cammie was surprised. "What?"

"My friends call me Arianna," Ruby smiled hesitantly. "And maybe you can start calling me that."

Cammie smiled warmly, recognizing the peace offering. "Maybe I will."

~*:*:*:*~

"Are you ready, dear?" Beryl said, gripping Cammie's shoulders.

It was such a fatherly gesture, Cammie wanted to gag. Beryl would never be anything but an enemy to her. Any pretense to act the other way is useless.

"Let's get this over with."

Beryl took her to the mall, holding her hand. If a stranger looked at them, they would see a rude daughter, couldn't wait to get rid of her old father, who was struggling to keep pace with her. But Cammie knew better. He was just holding her so she wouldn't bolt.

Not now.

Beryl took her to a remote café, and they sat. Beryl ordered a cappuccino, and Cammie ordered her favorite beverage, green tea latte.

Beryl pointed to a girl, sitting alone in a corner. A big guy quickly went to her, and knocked her out. Then he carried her through the counter, and when Cammie and Beryl followed, she noticed that the counter had a passageway that lead back to the headquarters.

The cafe must be owned by the agency. Cammie made a mental note to never visit the café ever again, no matter how yummy the latte was.

They walked in silence for five minutes, before they were safe inside a sterile room. Beryl handed Cammie a gun.

"Shoot her."

Cammie could only stare at him disbelievingly. _"What?"_

"This is the ceremony, dear. Shoot her. Don't worry. No one will trace her," Beryl smiled, no doubt he meant to reassure her, but he just crept her out.

Cammie's mind reeled. A thousand different thoughts and feelings were screaming at her. Guilt, doubt, fear, humanity…

_Zach._

She pulled the trigger.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie remembered when she had first realized she had killed someone. It was back in senior year, and she had shot a Circle agent who was about to kill Bex.

She recalled the bittersweet memory. The shock of the killing, and then the relief when Zach had held her and kissed her, comforting her, telling her that he knew her.

This time was different, though. She wasn't an enemy agent. Heck, she wasn't even trained! She was just a civilian girl who happened to be in a wrong place at the wrong time. She maybe had families that would miss her, maybe a boyfriend that would want to avenge her death, friends that would cry over her. She probably had a life planned before her, and Cammie had taken all that away.

_She was just a girl._

The girl wouldn't have a future. She wouldn't get to do whatever she had wanted to do. She was gone.

_She was just a girl. She was just a girl._

_I killed a civilian._

Cammie kept her emotions in check. There was only one thing that mattered now. She would deal with that issue later. "Where's Zach?"

Beryl smiled his sickening smile. "Right this way, dear."

He led her through the doors, and down the hallway. Cammie didn't bother to memorize the path, because there was no way in hell she was going that way again. Finally, Beryl stopped in front of a door.

He punched in a series of number – being careful not to let her see what it was – and scanned his fingerprint. The lock clicked.

"In you go, dear."

Cammie burst through the door, but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

"_Zach?"_

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : I'll do the chapter countdown… 3 more chapters to go!**

**What do you think happened to Zach?**

**I'm sorry if the initiation was disappointing. I just can't seem to get it right, no matter how I write it… I can't dwell on Cammie's inner conflict more, even though that would be interesting…**

**Coming up : Zach and Cammie's reunion! Who's excited? Review, pleaseee! (insert puppy dog face here) I'm so glad I've got so many reviews! I'll update again tomorrow or the day after, pinky promise!**

**BTW, Starbuck's green tea latte is my favorite beverage ever! Aside from lemon tea, of course, because – let's face it – lemon tea is way cheaper!**

**As promised, here's the summary for the new story I'm writing. I'm naming the trilogy as 'Captivated', and the first book's is going to be Escaping Reality. (drumroll, please!)**

_**Book 1 of the Captivated Series. Zach Goode had been a COC prisoner for as long as he could remember. He had given up all hopes to escape his reality. But when he got a new certain cellmate, would he try to go against all odds to finally have his freedom? Or would he simply give up, admitting that the reality is impossible to escape from? T for possible violence.**_

**So? So? What do you think? If you're interested, I'm going to post a trailer, or – maybe – the first chapter! If not, well, I'll think about something else to write. Give me your opinion!**

**A genuine thank-you's for , Ktclaire99, Gallaghergirl1897, Angel5899, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Serenaisbesterzq387 for following this story or me, and for favoriting this story. Special thank-you's for Nisa12, Care4Goodes, and silverfly07 for following me, this story, and for favoriting this story and I! And thank you for DivaLizz, KITTYKAT, Ktclaire99, Angel 5899, Bubzchoc and the guests for the awesome reviews!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Faith for eternity : Thank you! You're an architect? My mom is one, too! I have a dog, which I named Chelsea – strange name for a cute dog, I know – and I totally love her! Do you have one, too?**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er : Thanks so much! I'm so happy when I read your review. This is a much faster update than the last few chapters, yes, but your review really makes me want to write faster! I hope you like this one… (*w*)**

** : Yes, an epilogue is guaranteed. Though I imagine you can guess what will it be! ;-)**

**Awesomeness : Thanks! What do you think of the summary?**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : I always think that, the thing with evil criminal masterminds is, they don't really know that they're doing wrong things. They genuinely believe that they are working for the good side. So I want to picture Beryl as a two-faced guy. On one side, he wants to have power, but on the other side, he wants to eliminate evils as well. If that makes any sense…**

**Cutesy77 : I really like writing the whole Zach-Stephanie moments, even though Zach wasn't enjoying their time together! How's the ending? **

**Serenaisbesterzq387 : I may take up your offer. Okay, I need a middle-aged woman character, although it's for my next story (if I do make is, that is) :) OOH! I'd love to use the wedding dress you got. Frankly, I haven't thought that far… Please send me the URL :)**

**Faye Cullen-Fraser : Really? Thanks so much! I hope you'll like my new story as well! What do you think of the summary?**

**JessRobStar : Hey! I haven't seen your reviews in a while! Probably that's because I haven't updated in so long, but still, I'm so glad when you reviewed :-) Is this exciting enough?**

**Bookwormy : I KNOW! I always feel like that every time I read a story. It's a dilemma, really. I want it to end soon, but at the same time I don't! I'm feeling that way, waiting for GG6 and City of Heavenly Fire – they're the last books in the series!**

**An Avid Reader Forever : Thank you. Don't worry. I'm a big fan of happy endings. For me, sad endings are big no-no. :)**

**Silverfly : You know, I'm so glad you like that chapter. I'm actually a bit insecure on the whole proposal thing. I remember I just wanted to write something original, so there it is… Thanks for everything!]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 18**

**[AN : This chapter is dedicated to Powerof923, for (quote) giving me no option but to update today (unquote), and had guessed what's going to happen here. Okay, so here it is, I hope you like it!]**

"What the hell?" Cammie snapped.

There was her fiancé, shirtless, with Stephanie straddling him on the bed, her tongue down his throat. When they saw her, they quickly broke up.

"Cammie!" Zach exclaimed, relief flooded his expression.

However, Cammie was beyond pissed.

"How _could_ you? You're my fiancé! I go through hell and back to see you, and you're having sex with her? _I'm gonna kill you!" _

And with that, she lunged for the pair. Stephanie quickly jumped out of the way, and Cammie rammed into Zach, who was soon gasping for breath when Cammie knocked the air out of him.

"Cam, I have no choice in this!" Zach protested.

Cammie stopped herself, calming down just enough to assess the situation. Zach's wrists and ankles were strapped to the bed, and Cammie silently did a happy dance. Of course Zach wouldn't cheat on her!

But she quickly put on an enraged expression as she turned and stalked toward Stephanie, who stood in the middle of the room, a dangerous expression on her face.

Cammie moved cautiously, like a lioness about to pounce on other lioness who invaded her territory. But before she could rip Stephanie's throat out, Beryl interrupted them.

"Alright, Queen, please come with me. Cameron, dear, I believe you would want privacy."

Beryl turned, and Stephanie followed him, but not before shooting Cammie a glare. The meaning was clear.

_We'll settle this later._

~*:*:*:*~

"Ouch!" Elvira hissed.

"Careful!" Emily hissed. "We can't get caught!"

The girls were in an air vent somewhere inside the agency, and Vira just banged her foot on the metal.

"Shh! We're almost there!" Ashley whispered, leading the way.

"Victory, you sure we're in the right vent?" Emily asked Holly.

"Duh!"

"Guys, I still feel insecure. We should've brought our weapons with us," Vira said again.

"You use a knife, Liberty. It's easy to be concealed. How can we conceal Victory's bow and arrow shaft? How can we conceal my riffle?" Ashley retorted.

"Shut up!" Holly hissed, peering through the metal bars at the end of the air vent. "Okay, we're clear. He's not here."

Emily pulled out a metal cylinder. It was a very useful device if you ever need to crawl around in air vents. It would open the screws that secured the bars at the end of the air vents. She handed the tube to Ash.

Ashley quickly presses the device to each of the screws, fervently pleased as she heard the almost soundless buzz as the device worked, and pulling out the screws with ease.

They dropped into the room, confident that there won't be any cameras around.

"Hurry. We don't know when he will be back!" Vira hissed again.

Emily had already reaching for the phone. She quickly dialed the number Cammie gave her. She remembered Ruby telling them that the only phone that wasn't monitored was Beryl's, and so here they were, breaking into their leader's office.

They would be dead if they got caught.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie gently unstrapped Zach's wrists, noting that they were red from rope burns and undoubtedly sore.

"Is there any ice around here?" Cammie asked him gently.

Zach shook his head. "I don't know." He hesitated before he started, "Cam…"

"It's okay, Zach," Cammie said, already knew what he was going to say.

"You're not mad at me?" Zach asked, incredulous.

Cammie shook her head, smiling. "I'm just so relieved to see you."

Their gazes locked, and the next thing she knew, they were making out with enough passion to burn the whole room down.

~*:*:*:*~

"Okay, that was easy," Ash said after Emily was done phoning.

"Say that when we're back in our rooms, okay? Remember, Zach told us that the tricky part wasn't breaking in, it's going _out_," Vira chimed.

"Come on, then," Holly called to her friends, already in the air vent.

Together, the girls sneaked back into the way they'd just came, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

~*:*:*:*~

"We have to get out of here," Zach murmured between kisses.

"Don't worry. I've sorted it out," Cammie mumbled.

"So what do we do to pass the time?"

"I have an excellent pass-time activity. It's called kissing your boyfriend."

"Mmm… It's fiancé, actually."

Cammie stared into his emerald green orbs. "Say that again."

"You're my fiancée," Zach whispered softly. "Nothing will ever come between us. I promise you that."

Cammie smiled, contented. However, once the adrenaline and relief had burned out, the guilt started eating her alive.

As always, Zach could read her mind, because he instantly asked, "What's wrong?"

Cammie looked down, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"Gallagher Girl…"

"I killed someone," she blurted out. Once the words were out, she couldn't stop herself from rambling. Couldn't help but poured her heart out to man she trusted the most. "Beryl made me join the agency, and I had to plant some bombs in a terrorist organization. I had no problem doing that, because they're terrorist, for crying out loud! But then he made me shot a girl…"

"A girl?" Zach's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that.

"A civilian," Cammie said in a soft, bruised voice. "I know I've sworn to protect innocent people, but then I broke that oath. I killed her, Zach. She was just a visitor in a café. But if I didn't shoot, there's no way Beryl would let me see you. I couldn't track you, so I had to agree with his terms."

Seeing his expression, Cammie quickly added. "I know you're going to tell me that I made a mistake. That I shouldn't have done that. But you would've done the same if our position were reversed, wouldn't you? Don't bother to deny that."

"Cam," Zach sighed. "It's different. I was trained an assassin. But that wasn't my concern. What's done is done, Cam. How are you?"

"Confused," she admitted. "I keep remembering senior year, Zach. That guy…"

She trailed off, and Zach pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Gallagher Girl, it's not your fault. Beryl made you do it, so her death was on his conscience."

"But if I weren't that selfish, I wouldn't have done it! I thought about _you_, and I just…" Cammie's voice broke as the tears started to come.

"Shhh…." Zach soothed her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for a long time. Zach soothing her, reassuring her that she wasn't a monster, and finally, she believed him. She still felt guilty, but she knew she would repay the girl, one way or another. The only way in the moment was to not let the girl's death go wasted.

She had shot the girl to find Zach, to keep him safe. And she will do that.

Just as she came into the resolve, Beryl burst through the doors, a revolver in hand, followed by dozens of agents in black.

Zach and Cammie quickly jumped to their feet, but before either of them could do anything, Beryl pointed the gun at Cammie.

He pulled the trigger.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : 2 more chapters!**

**Wow! So many reviews in just a few hours! That makes more than 200 reviews overall! Thanks a ton, guys!**

**I hope their reunion wasn't disappointing. I'm not in the mood to make an all lovey-dovey scene, so…yeah.**

**The first chapter of Escaping Reality will be posted on the next chapter, and I'm making a one-shot about Ash, Vira, Holly, and Emily (based on a request from Hopeful Forever More). Do you have any ideas what it should be?**

**BTW, I've decided not to make a sequel for this story.**

**Thank you so much's to The Chameleon Shadow, x suck my blood x luv ya x, An Avid Reader Forever, .37, ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er, music-is-mai-life for following this story or me, and for favoriting this story. And thank you for , bubzchoc, wildflowers, An Avid Reader Forever, music-is-mai-life, Cutesy77 and the guests for reviewing!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : I love you 'cause you reviewed right after I updated! Thanks so much! Yes, I got what you mean about the whole evil with moral thing… Really? I was actually very insecure about the killed girl, so I was very relieved when I read you review. Thanks a ton! :)**

**Gogirl 369 : Thank you! I hope you'll like how their reunion went :) And, hey, you changed your profile picture!**

**ColleenPayneSwifiteDirection er : Awww! I'm flying right now! Your praise is overrated, seriously! I can only say thanks a lot! I hope I will become a famous author one day! Love you, too! (*w*)**

**Hopeful Forever More : I hope you read my AN! It's for you, really! Thanks for the idea! You can count on a story dedicated to you :)**

**Faith for eternity : Wow, you're way younger than me! In my country, the pure-bred dogs aren't so common. They're for the rich people who can afford the whole equipment needed to take care of the dogs. Most of us have what we called as 'village dogs'. I don't know they really are, but they're sort of cross-breed or wild dogs… So a Maltese? WOW! They're like really cute dolls, right?**

**BookWormy : You're welcome, and thank you as well. So here's a fast update, I hope you like it!**

**DivaLizz : Haha, but I really love cliffhanger endings! I just can't help myself :)**

**Powerof923 : I have to admit, as soon as I read your review, I started writing right away! Yes, it's option 2. And the emoticon is stern enough for me! ;)**

**Silverfly07 : How's this cliffhanger? ;)**

**Serenaisbesterzq387 : I think I'll just discuss the dress with you via PM. Thanks a lot!]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 19**

**[AN : Please visit my blog at **** moonlight-blizzard. blogspot ****. com. (please remove the spaces... You know links never work here!) My sister and I made it (*w*)]**

Cammie let out a surprised cry as she fell. However, that was it. She was surprised. No searing pain that she had been expecting. Dreading what had happened, she glanced up.

Sure enough, Zach had fallen beside her, his arm bleeding.

Her heart jumped, and for a moment panic struck her. She quickly regained her composure and rushed to his side, examining the wound.

To her eternal relief, the bullet just scratched his arm. The wound was shallow, but painful nonetheless.

Beryl cursed, and Cammie glanced up. All around him, agents were fighting.

_CIA,_ she thought, relief overwhelmed her.

Zach sat up, wincing, and looked at her. She read his eyes, and together, they bolted towards the door.

"NO!" Beryl shouted, but they didn't pay him any attention.

"The girls!" Cammie yelled. "We have to find them!"

Zach nodded. His arm was clearly bothering him, but he pushed himself to ignore it.

"Lead the way!"

Cammie took Zach's good arm, and she dragged him through the maze of corridors. Thankfully, Arianna had given her the basic map of the agency, so she managed to navigate her way through the building.

Sounds of fighting quickly faded as they sprinted away, and with a shock Cammie realized that most of the agency hadn't known what had happened. As they burst through the girls' dorm room, they were greeted with smiles and grins.

"Zach!" Vira exclaimed, hugging him.

Zach laughed, but then flinched. The girls' eyes went wide as she took in his arm.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Ash stood and searched for first-aid kit.

"Nothing major. Just a stay bullet," Zach grimaced as Ashley treated his wound.

Cammie squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Zach nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She smiled gently, kissing his cheek.

"Alright," a voice behind her said. "Let's get out of here."

Cammie turned and found Arianna, standing with a man he recognized.

"Umm…" Cammie frowned, trying to remember.

The black haired man with piercing blue eyes offered his hand, saying "I'm Damien Somerhalder. Codename : Diamond. I teach the Encryption subject."

Cammie nodded, remembering this guy from when she and Zach were first introduced to the first class agents.

She sent Arianna a knowing glance, and, to her eternal surprise, Arianna blushed a deep red.

Zach chuckled. "Nice meeting you. Now c'mon. We have to go. What's the plan, girls?"

"Well," Holly started. "We've contacted the CIA as Cammie instructed, using the agreement you had with your boss. She said she'll send some fighters and a helicopter to the roof of the Le Grand Hotel. I assume they're here."

"Okay," Zach said. "We'd better get to the copter before Beryl overpowers our backup."

That's when everyone started running.

~*:*:*:*~

They didn't encounter anyone on their way to the hotel, except hordes of tourists. They had to slow their pace down to a casual walk, to not arouse suspicions. Zach snorted. He took Cammie's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Remind me not to go to casinos for vacation again."

Cammie laughed. "Will do. Remember, this is _your_ idea."

Zach pursed his lips. "But I originally wanted to go to some beach, remember? This is a last-resort plan."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Ah… I recall you wanted to go diving in Asia or go to the Brazilian beaches because you wanted to see me in a bikini."

"Busted."

His grin was enough to lift the tensions off her shoulders. She smiled inwardly. They were so perfect for each other, and everyone knew it.

~*:*:*:*~

If it weren't for the agents fighting on the rooftop, then it would be an easy-peasy escape.

But of course, nothing is ever _that_ easy.

Of course Beryl's agents had to swarm over the copter, and the CIA's agents were desperately trying to fend them off.

Without a second thoughts, Zach launched himself into the fight, kicking and punching. Cammie, Arianna, and Damien followed suit.

The girls huddle in the corner, Vira, Ash, and Emily desperately trying to hold Holly off.

"You know we can't help! We'll just be a burden!" She exclaimed, grabbing Holly's hands to keep her from running straight into the chaos.

"We're seniors! We can help!" Holly yelled.

"NO!" Ash commanded. "We can't."

Ignoring the murderous looks Holly sent her, she glanced at Emily. "Call for backup."

Emily nodded, and pulled out her personal phone. It was risky, they knew. Anyone could trace them. But it was an emergency.

~*:*:*:*~

Punch, kick, duck, and repeat.

Cammie's ears were buzzing with adrenaline. Everything was going on well. She was standing beside Zach, and they were guarding each other's backs. Zach's arm was hindering him from fighting his best, she knew, and the enemy agents knew that as well.

That was obvious, seeing as they were targeting their blows to his right side. Which was why it was Cammie's job to defend him on that side.

Suddenly, things started to get off hand. It was chaotic before, but now Cammie found herself in a middle of a full-blown frenzy.

It took her a moment to comprehend the situation. When her mind finally processed what had happened, she smiled.

"Zach!" she said, ecstatic, and pointed to another group of agents that were finishing Beryl's minions.

She turned around, and spotted Bex and Grant among them, and smiled, relieved.

The fight was soon over, and every enemy agent was tied up and escorted to another copter. Cammie saw Beryl being handcuffed and dragged by 2 CIA agents.

"Bloody hell, Cam!" Bex exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug.

Cammie returned the hug but she quickly asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Well…" Grant pondered. "When someone send a distress call based on the code that you guys and your boss – Kenedy – had set up, she sent a helicopter to pick you guys up. But Bex had persuaded her to send another copter, because she wanted to go, and after a while, she agreed. So here we are."

"Lucky thing you do," Zach said, grinning. "Thanks, guys."

They nodded. Cammie turned around, and called the girls. "Bex, Grant, meet Emily, Elvira, Holly, and Ashley. Girls, this is Bex and Grant." She introduced.

They exchanged hello's and how do you do's. The girls looked pretty sad, afraid of a goodbye.

Thankfully, Zach said, "I think we should recommend them to the CIA's beginner training. They're seniors, and they'll soon work on the field. They can come with us. What do you say, girls?"

Excited, Ashley exclaimed. "Of course!"

"We'd love to!" Holly said, with a smile so wide her face nearly split in half.

Emily and Vira nodded, to ecstatic for words.

"Wait!" Arianna called. "You have to take us, too!"

Zach raised his eyebrows, but Cammie quickly smiled and hugged the woman.

"Of course, Ruby. We wouldn't have succeeded without your help."

"Yes, that's right," Arianna smiled smugly, but it was obvious that she was pleased.

"Let's go home," Zach said, squeezing Cammie's hand.

Together, they went into the helicopter.

~*:*:*:*~

"So," Zach started conversationally. "We still have about a month of our vacation."

Cammie laughed. "I've had enough, thank you very much."

Zach pouted. "But I want to see you in a bikini!"

"Alright," Cammie said, mischief glinted in her eyes.

"Really?"

Zach was genuinely surprised. That was obviously not what he was expecting. He was expecting a playful smack in his head or something along that line. But he was excited enough to miss the wink Cammie gave Bex.

As soon as they got home, Cammie took him to a swimming pool.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : Okay, that's basically the wrap. The last chapter is the epilogue, and I guess everyone know what it will be…**

**Check out my other story: Be My Valentine! It's a one-shot, and kinda off-season, to be honest, but give it a shot!**

**I'm making another one-shot about the girls. I still have no idea on the title, though I have a vague idea on the plot… Well, I'll tell you on the next chappie!**

**As promised, below the shoutouts is HALF of the first chapter of Escaping Reality. What do you think?**

**Thank you so much's to 4evercrazy, Glass and Paper, Zammie169, XxCandyGirlxX, pkm597, love-to-read1911 for following this story or me, and for favoriting this story. Special thanks for Zach-Goode' , and I-Am-Nerd97 for following, and – most importantly – favoriting me and this story! And thank you for JessRobStar, Hopeful Forever More, BookWormy, Krazykid500, faith for eternity, Serenaisbesterzq387, An Avid Reader Forever, love-to-read1911, stephaniek and the guests for reviewing!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Bubzchoc : Wow, you reviewed like, 5 minutes after I update! Thanks a lot!**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : You guessed right. She didn't get shot. But I don't think Beryl's minions should betray him… That's kinda hard to explain…**

**Powerof923: Unfortunately, I don't know anything about the whole beta thing… **

**Gogirl369 : YOU'VE MET ALLY? (insert an awestruck face)**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er : Since I used your idea, the first part of this story is for you :)… Thanks for reading, and reviewing Be My Valentine! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll continue that story… It's strictly one-shot :)**

**xSilverfly07 : Thanks for all that… Do you have any request on the epilogue?**

**XxCandygirlxX : Better late than never! Hehe… 5 minutes? That's super fast!**

~*:*:*:*~

**Okay, here goes nothing…**

**Escaping Reality**

**Chapter 1**

Mary Santiago sat in the dark, dank cell, waiting for him to return.

She had been an established CIA agent, had a perfect life with her perfect family, and had almost everything a 43-years-old woman could ever want. Career, money, family.

Until that fateful day.

It was a simple mistake, really. She had simply dropped her knife on a motion-triggered laser, and BAM! She had lost everything. In a mere 5 minutes.

The Circle made sure that she learned her lesson. As well as everyone else in the prison (roughly 150 prisoners).

She had been in that cell for 9 months, working hard to survive.

The Circle of Cavan had a special prison in Brazil. Every prisoner there had been broken. Secrets told, oath broken, etcetera. But in the Circle knew no mercy. There would be no killing. The 'used' prisoners would be sent to this prison, where they would work to grow coffee.

Yes, coffee, of all things.

She guessed coffee was a mandatory beverage for the Circle's agents, seeing as they work until late at night, every single day. How else they could keep the robot-like work with almost no sleep?

These past 9 months had been so hard. She was sure her physical appearance had been heavily deformed. Her clothes hung loosely, her skin was tight over her bones. Now, they didn't exactly starve the prisoners, but the meals were barely enough to last the hard labor.

9 months.

She had barely survived 9 months.

She really couldn't imagine surviving this life for 9 years.

~*:*:*:*~

Zachary Goode was the son of a high-ranking Circle agent.

Everyone knew that.

The Brazilian prisoners also knew that he had been brought up by said agent, Catherine Goode, to be the best Circle agent ever known to the world. He was Catherine's pride and joy.

Key word: _was_.

No one knew what happened to him. What made him hated his mother and his former life so much. Maybe she was too strict on him. Maybe he still had some humanity. Maybe her mother couldn't really change his pure nature.

But one day, shortly after his mother took him on his first kill, he had ran away from home.

Needless to say, he got caught, being only 8 at that time.

And ever since then, he had been a prisoner at the infamous prison, treated as an example. That no one, not even the son of the infamous Catherine Goode, could betray the Circle and got away with it. That the Circle had no mercy for traitors.

It had been 9 years ago.

~*:*:*:*~

When Mary heard the footsteps, she sat upright.

The heavy metal door banged open, and a skinny boy was thrown inside. He groaned as his head cracked against the floor, re-opening an old wound.

Mary hurried to the boy's side, lifting him gently to her lap. She caressed the dark hair, combing the tangled hair with her fingers. That was hard, seeing as his hair was matted with dried blood.

Over the past 9 months, she had known some things about Zach Goode, being his cellmate. She knew that every month, the Circle would 'punish' him over again. And over the time, she had grown a motherly love for the boy.

"Anything broken?" she asked gently.

Zach opened his emerald green eyes painfully, and muttered, "No."

Mary had had a 5 year-old son, and she remembered that her son's eyes were always bright with mischief, carefree and happy.

Zach's eyes were nothing like that. They were clouded with pain and misery. It made him looked much older than his actual age. She wondered absentmindedly, where Zach had obviously never been a carefree boy, when was the last time he had been happy?

Mary quickly did an once-over check on him. He was right, nothing looked broken. But there were countless bruises and cuts, and some were still bleeding. On his request, she helped him roll onto his stomach.

She took a deep breath as she studied the long gashes on his back. Whip marks.

Knowing the Circle, she didn't worry about infection. The Circle always drenched their victims in alcohol, preventing infection and hurting them at the same time.

Mary shuddered, remembering the burning sensation on her skin when her torturers had applied alcohol on the bleeding cut on her leg, once upon a time. She had nearly blacked out from the pain. It was no small wander Zach had been able to hang on, with that many cuts on his back.

As sad as it sounds, she guessed he was used to it.

~*:*:*:*~

After breakfast, everyone was herded to the plantation. Another long day at work.

It was harvest time, and everyone was given a basket, with strict orders to fill it up before sunset. Or else. Of course, no one thought of disobeying, much less stealing the coffee beans. The punishment really wasn't worth it.

Mary helped Zach as he limped out. He was still weak from his recent torture.

A man about 40 helped her, and together they dragged Zach under a tree, letting him rest.

Thankfully, almost all of the prisoners were fond of him. They used to help him with his work when he was too weak to do it. Like now.

The prisoners had an informal agreement; whenever one (or some) of them was unfit to work they would give a handful of coffee beans his/her basket. With more than 100 people giving a handful each, it would be enough to fill the basket.

So Mary didn't worry about her 'son'. Knowing that by the end of the day, Zach's basket would be as full as anyone else's.

~*:*:*:*~

Zach sighed heavily.

He really hated the feeling. He felt so… helpless. So useless. He didn't like it when everyone was helping him like now. But there was no way around it. He was barely able to sit up straight, much less running around the plantation, picking the ripe coffee beans.

So he leaned his head back against the tree Mary had left him under. There were some non-coffee trees around the plantation, thankfully, so he didn't have to lie under the baking sun.

He watched as birds fly over, wondering wistfully what it would feel like, to be so free. Free to go anywhere he wanted. He had never known that feeling, and, at this point, he had believed that he never would.

Because, who could take him out of this place? He was completely incapable of escaping on his own, he knew that. Heck, he was already so weak from years of torment.

He sighed again, closing his eyes.

At least he wasn't stuck in the dungeons, like some really unfortunate people, he thought, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin, the gentle breeze playing with his hair.

Yeah, he was as lucky as can be.

~*:*:*:*~


	20. Chapter 20

**Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

**[AN: Special thanks for Lizaluvsdoggies and Serenaisbesterzq387, thank you so much for reviewing EVERY chapter! Love you guys… This last one is for you :)]**

Cammie stared at her reflection on the floor-length mirror, hyperventilating.

Macey was standing behind her, doing her hair, with Liz as her assistant, and Bex was somewhere, doing the last-minute check on everything.

"I can't do this!" Cammie exclaimed, panicking.

Macey sighed. "For the 24 time, Cam… You. Can. Do. It!"

Lis chimed in, "Yeah, Cam. You just have to walk out there and say your part. Voila! You're Mrs. Goode."

Macey pouted. "Don't call her that. It reminds me of Catherine Goode."

Cammie nodded, but she still couldn't control her heart, that was beating too fast in her chest.

"Macey…" she whined.

"Cammie..." Macey said in a threatening voice.

"What if he changed his mind?"

Macey snorted, as Bex walked in. "I'll hunt him down and castrate him. Don't worry, Cam." Bex rolled her eyes. "Grant told me he was worried _you_'ll change your mind."

"Really?" Cammie said, bewildered. "This is freakingly the best thing that's ever happened to me, and he thinks I'll back out?"

Bex laughed. "His words exactly."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Cam. Deep breaths. You're just having a confidence issues."

"Umm… excuse me…"

A small, timid voice interrupted them, and they whirled around to see Elvira, Ashley, Emily, and Holly standing in front of Cammie's door.

"You look beautiful," Holly complimented.

Cammie blushed, but she couldn't quite hide the smile that was spreading across her face. "Thank you."

Ashley and Emily are going to carry her train, even though it wasn't very long. Macey, Liz, and Holly were going to be her bridesmaids, and Bex the maid-of-honor. Zach's best man was obviously Grant. Elvira, who had a knack in music, was playing the piano.

Cammie spun around and studied her reflection once more. She did look beautiful, to her surprise. Her white dress was strapless, with embroideries everywhere. It was classic, but Cammie loved it. It wasn't too extravagant, nor too simple. Just right. Like her.

"Oh, kiddo."

Cammie glanced behind her shoulders and smiled at her teary mother.

"Mom…"

Rachel smiled and hugged her. "You look so beautiful, Cammie."

"Looking good, Squirt!" Abby cheerfully walked into the room, even though Cammie could swear her eyes were teary as well.

"Hi, Aunt Abby," Cammie grinned at her favorite – and only – aunt.

"Your father would be so proud of you…" Rachel smiled.

Abby snorted. "Even though he would be threatening Zach like there was no tomorrow, but I think he'll approve of your choice, Squirt. And don't worry," she quickly added. "I've taken care of the threatening part."

They laughed, and Cammie felt warm. This was her family, no doubt. She couldn't hide the grin at the thought of how, in just a few hours, she and Zach would have their own family.

~*:*:*:*~

Cammie took deep breaths, just as Macey had advised. She glanced fearfully at the double doors, knowing in just a few seconds, they would swung open, and then she would trip over her dress, humiliating herself.

But no, she reprimanded herself. Joe wouldn't let that happen.

As if reading her thoughts, Joe Solomon gripped her hands tighter. Yes, he would walked her down the aisle. Cammie could see how happy Joe was today. His unofficial son was marrying his unofficial daughter.

_Okay_, she thought. _When you think of it like_ that_, it's plain weird…_

Nevertheless it was true. Zach had considered Joe as his own father, and Cammie as well. She chuckled.

Joe raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "You nervous?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry. He loves you. You love him. Just concentrate on that, and forget about everything else."

She smiled gratefully, as Vira played the first chords of Kanon in D by J. Pachelbel. The doors swung open, and Bex, Liz, Macey, and Holly walked through it, with Grant, Jonas, Preston, and a friend of Holly's.

This was it.

Cammie took deep breaths once again, as she and Joe started to make their way down the aisle, Emily and Ashley trailing behind her.

Everywhere she looked, she could see the faces of her friends and family. The Gallagher Girls she'd known, her co-workers at the CIA, Zach's friends and co-workers, her bosses, and her family. They were looking at her with supportive smiles, and she blushed, unused to attention.

She glanced around, taking in the details, committing them to her memory just as the man beside her had taught her. The lilies and orange blossoms decorating the wall, the white grand piano on the corner, the arch made of more flowers, and… most important of all, the expression of the man standing under the arch. The love of her life.

He was smiling radiantly at her, his eyes looking straight at hers. And once their gazes met, emerald green met her ever-changing orbs, Joe squeezed her arm – rather painfully – to remind her to slow her pace down, for she had unconsciously sped up.

The audience laughed. They were spies. They notice things.

She practically sighed as Joe handed her to Zach, feeling his familiar hands on hers, squeezing them happily. She stare at his eyes, and she loved the way he looked at her, as if he could see through her soul, as if she could see through his.

The priest began the ceremony, but Cammie was only half-aware most of the time, too busy ogling her so-soon-to-be-husband.

He looked breathtakingly beautiful. She always knew the Zach was hot. She'd admitted that since they met. But somehow, standing there in his groom's suit, he looked… different.

She smiled.

All that beauty, just for her.

Because soon, she's the only woman in his life. He would be hers only. As she would only be his.

When Zach turned to her, she vaguely realized that it was time for their vows.

Soon.

_Hurry the heck up!_

"Cameron Morgan, I know I should've started this with 'when I first saw you', but, as you've said, Cam, I've never been ordinary a day in my life."

All who had read her cove-ops report on her senior year laughed softly.

"And frankly, I don't think our first meeting is that important, because, admit it, you hated me when we first met."

Cammie made an indignant sound, and was beginning to protest, but Zach's look silenced her.

"Gallagher Girl… You know you're the only Gallagher Girl for me. And I can go on and on, saying all those cheesy things, but the past is the past. What matters for me is the future. _Our _future. So, Cammie…" he said softly, keeping his gaze locked on hers. "I promise to cherish and love you always. In sickness and in health. I'll honor you and protect you forever. Till death do us apart."

There were soft 'aww's, but Cammie was busy constructing her own vow.

If she could have her own way, she would've skipped this part.

"Zachary Goode. You know I've never been as good as you with words. But I'll try to convince you now that I love you. You know me so well, and I'd like to think that I know you as well. We know each other's dreams, hopes, fears… and I hope we can share those things, build our future together. You don't have to worry, because I promise to always be there for you. Zach… I promise to cherish and love you always. In sickness and in health. I'll honor you and protect you forever. Till death do us apart."

The priest smiled, and turned to Zach.

Soon.

"Zachary Goode, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

His voice rang loud and clear. "I do."

Soon.

"Cameron Morgan, do you take this man to be your husband?"

She hadn't realized she was crying until she croaked out, "I do."

Soon.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd cheered.

Soon.

The priest told Zach, "You may kiss the bride."

So soon.

_Gosh! Do it_ now!

And he dipped her, like he did on their sophomore year, and kissed her.

~*:*:*:*~

**Fin.**

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : That's a wrap… I'm sad because it has to end, but… well, it's inevitable. I'm writing my new series, Escaping Reality. Please read it! And please check out my one-shot, Be My Valentine.**

**The wedding dress is in my blog, Moonlight-Blizzard. blogspot. com… check it out! :)**

**And thank you for Ktclaire99, TheMoonPrincess110 for following and favoriting this story… and especially for omnom33 for favoriting me! **

**For this chapter's review, I'll answer them in my blog, moonlight-blizzard. blogspot. com. Just search it via google… Give me 3 days after you review, and I'll post my reply there…. Thanks a lot, guys!**

**Shoutouts for:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies : If I'm not mistaken, Damien is your character… You gave me his bio when I asked for some OOC characters, so he's all yours. :)**

**An Avid Reader Forever : Really? Thank you. It was the hardest part to write, to be honest. I was afraid I couldn't get it write. I re-write it a few times…**

**Gogirl369: I hope you like the epilogue ;) Yes, I opened Ally's site every week. But I rarely put any comments there… I can't understand the HS3 title… I was like, 'Perfect Scoundrels'? What does that mean? I mean, 'Heist Society' and 'Uncommon Criminals' made a perfect title once I've read them. They really capture the essence of the story. So I'm really excited to see what 'Perfect Scoundrels' is about… I like the cover, especially the Hale part (although we can't see him clearly), but my favorite is Uncommon Criminals' cover. So cool! Thank you for your compliment on my next story. I hope you'll like that! And I hope one day I'll meet Ally in person! OMG! I'll ask for her autographs on all my GG and HS books :) Woah, SUPER LONG!**

**BookWormy : I'm glad you like that last-minute OOC thing. **

**Serenaisbesterzq : I've already said that, but thanks again for reviewing every chapter! Thank you also for reading and reviewing all my other stories :)**

**Cutesy77 : Thank you! I hope you'll read the full chapter… I've already published it :)**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er : You're welcome. Your idea is brilliant. I just remember that in chapter 3 Cammie and Zach had originaly want to go to a beach, and the whole bikini thing is about that…**

**Silverfly07 : I hope a wedding fall into the category 'total Zammie'! ;)**

**XxCandygirlxX : Thank you… I hope you've read the full chapter :)**

~*:*:*:*~


End file.
